Virgin Snow
by Sondubu
Summary: "Kapan salju pertama datang?" "Tunggu aku, ne? Kita akan merayakan salju pertama bersama" "Chanyeol-ah!" ... ChanBaek/Baekyeol/KaiSoo/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

"Kapan salju pertama datang?" Seorang namja cantik menatap langit dengan gelisah. Kakinya mengayun-ayun di tanah dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian kembali memainkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

Sendiri. Ya, namja cantik itu selalu berada disini sendirian. Memojokkan diri dari keramaian dan bergumam sendiri bertanya pada Zeus kapan salju pertama akan datang. Namja itu berdiri kemudian berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang sepi.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriaknya saat memasuki pelataran rumah mewah nan megah. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sedang berusaha melayani sang tuan muda tetapi hasilnya selalu sama. Tuan mudanya memilih untuk tidak dilayani dan mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" Suara lain yang tak kalah merdu dengan suara sang tuan muda terdengar nyaring. Tuan muda yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi menoleh dan mendapati namja cantik berambut coklat sedang tersenyum manis layaknya malaikat.

"Hyung?!" Serunya kemudian berlari memeluk hyung tercintanya. Namja itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Rupanya, dongsaengku ini sangat merindukan hyungnya eoh?" Goda Luhan. Baekhyun tetap dalam posisinya, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Jepang. Namun, semenjak kedua orangtua mereka telah tiada, Luhan harus meninggalkan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi karena harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaannya. Selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, Baekhyun selalu sendiri dan hanya ditemani oleh sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai temannya.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Hyung sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya. Dia merasa senang karena tidak harus berada di rumah megah ini sendirian bersama dengan pelayan-pelayannya. Kini, hyungnya datang dengan segala kasih sayangnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tiang tengah bersantai di kamarnya sembari mendengarkan lagu dari i-podnya. Sedari tadi, dia hanya memandangi foto yang ia pegang. Foto berukuran agak kecil yang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan rindu.

"Kapan salju pertama datang?" Namja itu bertanya sendiri dan kemudian mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya menjulur keluar merasakan udara dingin dari musim gugur. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di jendela kamarnya dan kembali memandangi foto itu. Namja tiang nan tampan itu tersenyum sendiri lalu kembali bergumam.

"Tunggu aku, ne? Kita akan merayakan salju pertama bersama" Ucapnya kemudian seseorang datang memasuki kamarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Sebuah teriakan memenuhi seluruh kamar namja tiang yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol hanya terdiam kemudian kembali asyik dengan segala aktifitasnya tadi. Tidak memperdulikan apakah yeoja yang berteriak itu marah, kesal atau apapun. Yang ia pikirkan, hanya ingin bertemu dengan namja yang berada di foto itu.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriaknya lagi berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Chanyeolpun menoleh dan menanggapi ucapan dongsaengnya. "Wae?" Yeoja kecil itupun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Belikan aku ice cream" Rengeknya dan bergelut di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang manja kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau yang rasa apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mau ice cream yang paling disukai oleh Oppa ini" Yeoja kecil itu menunjuk kearah foto yang dipegang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengiyakan permintaan dongsaengnya.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Nana. Nana hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk riang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Luhan memulai percakapan di meja makan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asyik dengan makanannya kini terdiam. Merasa terpojokkan dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir manis Luhan.

"Menyenangkan?" Lanjut Luhan lagi karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Eum, menyenangkan." Dusta Baekhyun. Ya, menyenangkan, hal yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya, menyeramkan mungkin lebih indah untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sekolah baekhyun. Penuh dengan iblis yang selalu mendesak Baekhyun. Ah, apa itu yang disebut menyenangkan? Rasanya, Baekhyun ingin sekali keluar dari sekolah itu. Tapi, dia masih bertahan, masih selalu setia menunggu seseorang disana.

"Lalu, mengapa kau sering pulang malam? Pakaianmu juga selalu lusuh setiap pulang" Luhan kembali memojokkan Baekhyun dengan segala perkataannya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan kembali dari Jepang, tentu saja dia sangat banyak bertanya pada para pelayan di rumah.

"uumm, ituuu … ah karena aku sering bermain dulu sepulang sekolah. Masak tidak boleh, hyung?" Alasan lagi. Padahal, ia selalu dijahili oleh hampir seluruh teman sekolahnya. Lalu pulang malam? Dia selalu mampir ke taman bermain tak terurus itu untuk membuat hatinya merasa lebih tenang.

"Jeongmal? Ah, sekali-kali hyung ingin main ke sekolahmu" Luhan tersenyum.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Kaget Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ingin menyapa guru dan teman-temanmu." Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya merasa senang dengan segala kedustaan Baekhyun. Pernyataan palsu Baekhyun tadi hanya membuatnya menuju lubang hitam.

"Ah, ne." Pasrahnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tak berselera.

Seorang pelayanpun datang menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun, hendak menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Luhan tersenyum ramah kepada pelayan tersebut, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Ada yang mencari Tuan Baekhyun diluar. Sepertinya dia teman anda, Tuan"

"Teman?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan. Namun, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sama sekali berbeda. Luhan tersenyum senang kemudian baekhyun terkejut dengan tambahan bingung disekitaran air mukanya.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang kalau temanmu akan datang Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku tidak ada janji, sungguh." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, temui saja temanmu sana" Suruh Luhan masih dengan senyuman. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud pelayannnya dengan 'teman' tadi. Seingatnya, dia tidak punya teman di sekolah, eum, hanya Kyungsoo saja temannya, itupun, dia tidak mengetahui dimana letak rumah Baekhyun. Dan satu lagi, Kai, tidak mungkin namja tampan itu mengucapkan kata permisi saat memasuki rumah megah Baekhyun. Anehnya lagi, jika itu dia, pasti pelayan rumah ini langsung mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapatkan sosok namja tampan dengan badan tegap dengan rambut blondenya tengah duduk santai di kursi rumahnya. Mata baekhyun melotot melihat siapa yang sedang ia lihat. Kris? Bathinnya tak percaya. Ia mendekati namja yang disebutnya kris itu dan memanggil namanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"K…kris?"

Namja itu menoleh, tersenyum kepada baekhyun. "Wah, kenapa lama sekali, chagi?" Tanya Kris yang bangun dari duduknya.

"Ke … kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point. Entahlah, mengapa Baekhyun seperti sedang berhadapan dengan setan yang sangat menakutkan saja.

"Kau tidak suka? Kau tidak senang aku disini?" Tanya Kris.

"Em, mak … maksudku …" Otak Baekhyun terus mencari kata-kata terbaik untuk ia lontarkan. Bukannya dia tidak senang, tetapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Luhan sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang, lalu dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan Kris perbuat pada dirinya. Apalagi, mengapa Kris bisa berada di rumahnya sekarang? Itu yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah. Duduk saja disini." Kris memukul-mukul kursi di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengisi kursi itu. Baekhyun hanya menurut, lebih baik seperti itu sekarang.

"Wah, tampilanmu sangat berbeda saat berada di rumah chagi. Kau lebih cantik, imut dan … sexy" Baekhyun bergidik saat Kris membisikkannya kata 'sexy'. Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan aura menyeramkan disekitarnya. Dia berdoa, Kris tidak akan melakukan itu padanya disini. Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti pada Luhan? Bisa-bisa, Luhan langsung mengusirnya dari rumah.

Kris mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun sebentar. Ia beralih kekedua mata sipit Baekhyun kemudian hendak mencium bibir manis Baekhyun. Chup ~ sempurna, bibir Kris tertempel sempurna di bibir Baekhyun. Kris melumatnya dan membuat ciumannya menjadi lebih intens. Baekhyun tidak membalasnya dan ingin memberontak, tetapi Kris jauh lebih pandai dalam hal itu. dia hanya bisa pasrah dan beroda dewi fortuna masih berada di sekelilingnya.

"Ughhh … " Suara Baekhyun terdengar saat ia mulai kehabisan napas. Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya. Kris tersenyum senang kemudian kembali ingin melanjutkan aksinya. Tetapi, sebelum Kris melanjutkan, Luhan datang dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Wah, ada teman Baekhyun ternyata. Baekhyun tidak bilang kalau temannya akan datang, jadi aku tidak buat apa-apa. Oya, ini ada minuman dan makanan kecil." Luhan berkata dengan penuh senyuman, Baekhyun hanya merutuki nasibnya sekarang. Dengan segera dia memperbaiki bajunya yang agak berantakan dan tersenyum manis seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Baekhyun juga langsung pindah tempat duduk menjadi di depan Kris. Dia tidak ingin Kris melakukan hal-hal aneh saat di depan hyungnya.

"Ah, hyung, mengapa repot?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi.

"Hyung?" Kris bergumam sendiri, bingung ternyata namja cantik di depannya sebenarnya masih memiliki hyung. Tapi, kemana selama ini hyungnya?

"Ah, Aku Xi Luhan, hyungnya Baekhyun. Mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatku, jadi kau tidak tahu. Sejak dulu, semua teman Baekhyun juga jarang mengenalku, hanya yang dekat dengannya saja karena aku tinggal di Jepang." Jelas Luhan.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mulai beragumen. "Aku Wu Yi Fan, tapi panggil saja Kris." Kris memperkenalkan diri dengan sesopan mungkin. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan dengan senang hati Luhan menjabatnya. Baekhyun hanya terlihat mencari kata-kata untuk mengusir hyungnya itu sekarang. Karena, bisa saja hyungnya akan membocorkan apa yang tidak ia beritahu kepada Kris. Dan jika itu terjadi, musnahlah dia.

"Kalian pasti satu kelas?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eum, kita berada di kelas yang sama." Jawab Kris, kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Wah … Kalian pasti sangat dekat. Baekhyun sangat jarang membawa temannya ke rumah, kecuali itu teman dekatnya." Tutur Luhan dengan sangat jujur. Kris kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak terlalu, hyung" Jawab Kris.

"BAEKKIE-AH!" Teriak seseorang saat membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sangat familiar dengan suara itu hanya bisa menunduk dan maratapi nasibnya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kris, menoleh kearah asal suara. Terlihat namja dengan kulit coklat sembari membawa beberapa buku pelajaran. Sangat jelas terlihat jika namja tampan itu juga sangat shock melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kai" Seru Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia mendekati namja itu dan tersenyum. "Kau benar Kai kan? Teman Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan lalu saat Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang" Ucap Luhan saat melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Kau Luhan hyung kan? Kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Kai.

"Hyung libur, hyung juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun "Ah, kau sendiri? Biasanya kau bersama namja tiang itu" Luhan sedikit tertawa.

"Ne, hyung aku sendirian. Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk mengajariku." Tutur Kai. Dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh permohonan. Lalu, kai menoleh kearah Kris yang tengah tersenyum sinis kepadanya. _"Mengapa namja itu bisa ada disini?"_ Bathin Kai.

"Oh, kalau begitu, mengapa kalian tidak belajar bersama saja? Itu ada Kris, temanmu juga kan?" Kai mengangguk. Luhan menepuk tangannya sekali karena merasa senang. "Wah, ini sangat bagus. Iya kan?" Luhan bertanya pada ketiga anak SMA yang sedang berada di ruang tamu sekarang. Kai dan Baekhyun seperti mengatakan hal yang sama dalam tatapan matanya. Mengatakan tidak, jika Kris masih berada disini. Menyadari hal itu, Kris langsung tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kai? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Sepertinya kau juga sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung" Tanya kris mencari tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan Kai dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, begitupula dengan Kai. Entahlah, apa yang akan ia jawab sekarang.

"Eh?" Kaget Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ne, hyung. Baekhyun tidak prnah menceritakannya."

"Ah begitu. Kai dan Baekhyun itu berteman sejak kecil. Eum, ada seorang lagi sebenarnya, tetapi dia tidak ada sekarang." Jujur Luhan. kris tersenyum sinis dan merasa senang mendengar jawaban luhan tadi. Kini, rahasia Baekhyun sudah terbongkar.

"Ternyata begitu, pantas saja Kai seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Ah, Hyung, sepertinya aku tidak dapat lama-lama disini, aku harus menjemput eommaku dulu. Baekkie, Kai maaf aku tak bisa belajar bersama dengan kalian." Ucap Kris penuh penyesalan. Namun, surga bagi Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ne?" Luhan tersenyum manis. Lalu, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering dan dengan segera Luhan mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan orang diseberang telepon.. Baekhyun ikut beranjak dan kemudian ikut mengantar kepergian Kris dari rumahnya. Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun lama. Kris tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Kris mendekati Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu aku besok ne?" Bulu kuduk Baekhyun terangkat saat Kris mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun tahu, apa yang akan terjadi besok disekolahnya.

"Bye!" Kemudian Kris benar-benar meninggalkan rumah megah itu. Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega dan kemudian mengajak Kai untuk ke kamarnya. Kai menyetujuinya dan mereka naik tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang.

"Hyung! Aku ke kamar!" Teriak Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat senyuman manis dari Luhan.

.

..

"Kau bosan hidup, eoh?" Ucap Kai saat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. "Bukannya kau yang berusaha aku menyembunyikan identitas dan segala-galanya tentanmu? Mengapa kau menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumahmu?"

"Eh? Nan? Aniya!" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan kemudian berdiri di depan Kai.

"Lalu mengapa dia bisa ada disini?"

"Molla. Dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang tamuku tadi. Ah, aku saja hampir mati tadi. Apalagi, ada Luhan hyung. argghhh" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi dengan mengacak rambutnya.

"Bukankah Luhan hyung bisa membantumu agar tidak disiksa oleh rayuan iblis itu? seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada hyungmu."

"Ne. dia memang membantuku, tapi dia juga mengatakan hal-hal aneh"

"Ternyata Luhan hyung tidak berubah sedikitpun." Kai tersenyum.

"Kau masih menyukainya? Ah, aku tidak percaya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau salin saja bukuku. Nanti baru aku akan mengajarimu" Perintah Baekhyun. Kai tersenyum lalu mulai mengerjakan perintah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sibuk dengan tuts-tuts pianonya.

Beberapa lama berselang, Kai sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali memainkan jari-jari manisnya. Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Baekhyun dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"Baekhyun-ah" Panggil Kai.

"Heum?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau aku menolongmu dari iblis itu? Lalu, mengapa kau masih bertahan, eoh? Kau punya hak lebih di sekolah itu." Ucap Kai lirih. Baekhyun menghentikkan permainannya dan menatap Kai dengan tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, kai." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu bersembunyi di belakangmu, Baekkie. Aku sudah besar sekarang, aku bisa melindungimu. Mengapa kau hanya menunggu Chanyeol? Apa bedanya aku dengannya, eoh?"

"Kalian sangat berbeda, Kai. Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau ingin menyamainya. Aku akan membunuhmu jika mengucapkan hal itu lagi!" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, jadi, jangan pernah seperti ini lagi eoh?"

"Mengapa kau bertahan? Karena Chanyeol?"

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan? Setelah dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Emosi Kai kembali terkuak. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum santai. Ia tahu, Kai tak akan marah padanya.

"Heum, kasihan pada mereka yang menyukai Kris sangat dalam." Ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih terduduk disana. "Sudahlah, jangan mem …" Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, Kai lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Chanyeol kembali."

Deg. Jantung Baekhyun terasa ingin keluar. Chanyeol kembali? Tidak mungkin. Itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeolnya sudah sangat lama pergi semenjak meninggalnya orangtua Baekhyun. Lalu sekarang, Kai mengatakan Chanyeol kembali? Benarkah sang malaikat itu datang kembali?

.

..

…

Luhan menyibak tirai putih kamar Baekhyun dan membiarkan bias-bias cahaya memasuki kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna biru muda itu. ALih-alih terbangun, Baekhyun malah memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hangatnya. Luhan tersenyum, senang melihat adiknya seperti itu. ini yang sangat ia rindukan, saat-saat dulu dia membangunkan Baekhyun di pagi hari.

Luhan menggerakkan tangan halusnya untuk mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Baekkie-ah, irona" Ucap Luhan lembut. Namun, namja manis itu masih setia tertidur. "Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Irona!" Teriak Luhan akhirnya. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Luhan menyibak selimut Baekhyun dan kini dengan sempurna Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hyung, ini masih sangat pagi, aku masih mengantuk" Keluh Baekhyun dengan mengucek sipitnya.

"Kau harus sekolah, baekkie-ah. Jangan malas seperti ini. atau jangan-jangan, setiap hari kau terlambat ke sekolah?" Tanya Luhan menerawang. Baekhyun gelagapan. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan 'iya' pada hyungnya yang sangat galak dalam urusan sekolah ini. Dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan dia selalu dihukum oleh guru maupun oleh iblis-iblis sekolahnya. Ah, ini hal yang menyusahkan bagi Baekhyun. Haruskah ia selalu berdusta di depan hyungnya yang sangat polos ini?

"Aniya. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan seperti itu" Baekhyun berusaha mengelak dan menggerakkan kedua jemari tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Yasudah, sekarang mandi dan pakai seragammu. Hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu" Luhan tersenyum kemudian melemparkan handuk kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil handuknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengumpat sendiri karena harus berbohong kepada hyungnya sendiri.

.

.

"Hyung akan mengantarmu hari ini" Luhan tersenyum sembari menuangkan susu di gelas milik Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersedak. Hampir saja dia menelan sendok yang ia gunakan saat Luhan mengucapkan hal itu. Luhan sesegera mungkin mengambilkan Baekhyun air minum dan memukul pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Eoh" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Pokoknya, tanpa tolakan hari ini hyung yang mengantarmu." Vonis Luhan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan pasrah dengan keputusan Luhan. Entahlah, apa yang akan Luhan lihat nanti saat sampai di sekolahnya nanti. "Hyung juga ingin berbicara tentang biaya sekolahmu dengan kepala sekolahmu. Sudah lama hyung tidak menghubunginya."

Sesampainya di sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk di dalam mobil yang Luhan gunakan. Mobil putih mewah bahkan lebih mewah dari mobil yang Kris gunakan. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah itu merdecak kagum melihat mobil mewah itu. alhasil, saat tiba di pelataran parkir, semuanya tercengang. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu dengan seseorang. Namja manis di samping Baekhyun itu tersenyum ramah dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Entahlah, kini apa yang sedang orang-orang itu pikirkan tentang Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, kini iblis-iblis yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi mulai beraksi.

"Hei! Lihat si namja Jalang itu!"

"Mobil siapa yang di tumpangi?"

"siapa namja cantik yang bersamanya itu?"

"Kekasihnya? Atau ….."

Iblis-iblis itu mulai berceloteh. Namun, Baekhyun masih terus terdiam dan akan selalu terdiam. Dia hanya berusaha agar Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mengapa kau tidak jalan? Ayo, antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolahmu" Ajak Luhan lembut. Baekhyun dengan memaksakan senyuman mengantarkan Luhan menuju ruangan kepala sekolahnya.

"Kai?" Senyum Luhan mengembang kembali saat melihat Kai sedang berjalan dengan segerombolan namja tampan yang bisa dibilang adalah sebuah genk terkenal di sekolah ini, dan disana juga terdapat namja yang bernama Kris itu. Kai menoleh, mengenal suara yang memanggilnya. Kai terkejut mendapati Luhan tengah berada di pelataran sekolahnya. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Bathin Kai. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Oh, hyung. Mengapa hyung bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kai.

"Hyung ingin melihat sekolah Baekhyun. Lalu, hyung juga ingin berbicara dengan kepala sekolah Baekhyun." Luhan masih setia memancarkan senyuman terindahnya.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang kini hanya terdiam.

"Annyeong hyung?" Sapa Kris ramah. Luhan menoleh kepada Kris dan tersenyum.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi."

"Ne hyung. heum, tadi hyung bilang ingin bertemu kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun"

"Tapi, sepertinya hyung salah hari. Karena hari ini semua guru mengadakan rapat." Kris tersenyum. Kai melitnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Tao, Xiumin, Lay, dan Suho semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Kris, Kai dan orang yang disebut-sebut hyung ini. apalagi, orang yang disebut 'hyung' itu menggandeng Baekhyun dan menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Begitu ya? Berarti, aku harus datang lain kali saja. Gomawo Kris sudah memberitahuku." Yang tadinya senyuman itu menghilang, kini kembali terlihat. Luhan tersenyum kepada semua orang disana dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Mianhae, baekkie-ah, hyung tidak dapat bicara dengan kepala sekolahmu sekarang. Hyung juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Jadi, belajarlah yang baik, eoh? Hyung pergi dulu! Annyeong?" Luhan tersenyum manis. Mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan mencium kening namja manis itu di depan iblis-iblis yang sangat ia takuti. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menunggu apa yang akan iblis-iblis ini lakukan padanya.

Kris langsung mendekati Baekhyun saat Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi dari sekolahnya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat mendapati aura aneh telah ada di sekitarnya. Kai hanya bisa diam saat Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti itu oleh iblis itu. Kris mengelus lembut pipi mulus Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar namja manis itu dapat menatap wajah tampannya. Kris tersenyum, senang melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat 'menggoda' itu.

Kris menghirup aroma strawberry yang terkuak di tubuh Baekhyun. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka, mengulum bibir ranum Baekhyun. Memberontak? Sudah selalu dilakukan. Tetapi percuma, kekuatan Kris jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Sakit? Tentu saja. Saat Kris melakukan itu padanya, Baekhyun selalu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sakit karena tak suka, sakit karena terpaksa, sakit karena malu, dan sakit karena takut Chanyeolnya nanti akan marah padanya. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat baekhyun bingung, mengapa hatinya tak pernah membrontak?

"CK" ucap namja panda yang sedang berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kris menghentikkan aktifitasnya. Dia menoleh kearah Tao yang kini tengah berdecak.

"Haruskah kau melakukannya setiap hari di depan umum, eoh?" Ucap Tao dengan sinis. Semua orang melihat kearah Tao, ini bukan pertama kalinya namja itu melakukan hal yang sama. Mengkritik Kris dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Dan hanya dia seorang yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu untuk Kris. Yang lainnya? Hanya terdiam melihat apa yang diakukan Kris dan melakukan apa yang Kris perintahkan.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi, apa balasannya jika aku tidak melakukannya, eoh?" Ucap Kris santai.

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Ah, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan baby ku ini." Ucap Kris.

"Yak! Aku bukan baby atau kekasihmu! Neon arra?!" Marah Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau akan segera jadi kekasihku" Kris tersenyum.

"Mworagu? Yak! Kau tidak lelah sudah 2 tahun mengincarku seperti itu? Cih, aku yang lelah dengan semua perbuatanmu padaku. Kau tahu? Bahkan kekasihkupun belum pernah menciumku. Dan kau mengambilnya dengan paksa setiap harinya. Omona! Aku hamper gila!" Baekhyun memegang lehernya dan menatap Kris tak suka. Kris masih setia tersenyum dan lagi-lagi itu membuat jantung Baekhyun bergetar hebat.

"Aku akan menunggu." Kemudian Kris berlalu. Kai melihat Baekhyun iba dan hanya dapat menyemangatinya saja. Dalam hati Kai, Kris merupakan musuh keduanya untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Tapi dia tahu, Kris lebih pandai daripada dirinya. Padahal, jika dilihat, Kai lebih banyak mempunyai peluang untuk mendekati baekhyun, tetapi jika dilihat dari sisi baekhyun, Kris yang mendapatkan peluang lebih banyak.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dan selalu saja mendapatkan tatapan tak suka dari para yeoja maupun namja yang menyukai Kris serta Kai. Bakehyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan menganggap semua orang itu adalah patung. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di loker mejanya dan kemudian mengambil sebuah kamus. Dia menidurkan dirinya disana. Tetapi, baru saja hendak tertidur, Kris datang dan menggeledah isi tasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Marah Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau sibuk memikirkanku semalam, jadi kau tidak bisa tertidur dengan baik." Ucap Kris santai dan mulai mengeluarkan isi tas Baekhyun.

"YAK!" Marah Baekhyun dan berusaha mengacaukan aksi Kris. Namun, Kris tak sendiri dan usahanya sellau gagal.

"Wah, dompetmu lucu juga" kris membuka dompet Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun memutar otaknya dan hendak berteriak, karena ia tahu, hati Kris akan hancur saat melihat isi dompetnya.

"Jangan dibu …" Baekhyun terlambat. Kris sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Kris menatap Baekhyun saat melihat foto dua orang namja saling merangkul sambil tersenyum senang. Berpose agar terlihat bagus saat difoto. Itu Baekhyun dengan seorang namja tampan yang merangkulnya. Kris membalik foto itu dan membaca tulisan tangan Baekhyun.

_Baekkie & Yeollie, forever. Saranghae, yeollie …_

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku sudah bilang jangan dibuka" Ucap Baekhyun dan berusaha terlepas dari pegangan-pegangan iblis itu.

"Yeollie? Nugu?" Gumam Kris.

"Kau bisa membaca bukan?"

"Nuguseo?" Teriak Kris tepat di depan Baekhyun. Semuanya tersentak, terutama Baekhyun. Kris tidak pernah meneriakinya seperti ini. biasanya, Kris hanya akan membentakknya dan kembali baik seperti biasa. Tapi, sepertinya kini Kris benar-benar marah padanya. Bekhyun ketakutan, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kris.

"Baekkie? Yeollie? Oh, manis sekali. Siapa lagi dia, eoh? Kekasihmu?" Teriak Kris lagi. Baekhyun masih terus terdiam. "Eoh, baiklah jika ini maumu. Bawa dia keatap!" Perintah Kris lalu Suho dan Xiumin membawa Baekhyun keatap. Seluruh murid di sekolah itu hanya bisa menjadi penonton, karena itu yang para fans Kris inginkan.

.

.

Baekhyun diseret menuju atap oleh Xiumin dan Suho. Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan, kai miris melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. tapi, apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Baekhyun akan marah padanya jika ia melangkah satu saja untuk menolongnya. Kai terlihat berpikir keras sekarang.

Kris yang sudah menunggu, menatap Baekhyun dengan deathglarenya. Kris membuka pembicaraan dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris.

"…." Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Siapa namja yang merangkulmu itu, eoh?" Nada suara Kris semakin tinggi. Namun Baekhyun masih setia dengan diamnya.

"YAK! XI BAEKHYUN! SIAPA NAMJA YANG BERNAMA YEOLLIE ITU? APA KARENANYA KAU MENOLAKKU, EOH?" Kini, Kris sudah benar-benar murka. Ini pertama kalinya Kris menampar Baekhyun. Apalagi, dengan kekuatan yang sangat keras hingga namja manis itu tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

Kris berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan menatapnya. "Kau masih tidak mau menjawab?" Baekhyun masih diam, sama sekali tidak berubah pikiran. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka, Kris akan seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Kris mencium paksa Baekhyun dan mengulum bibir itu dengan intens serta menyisakkan luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Kris tersenyum dan menghapus darah yang ada disudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawab?" Baekhyun tetap sama. Karena Baekhyun tahu, apapun yang akan dia ucapkan dan jika dia tidak mengucapkannya, Kris tetap akan melakukan hal yang sama. Murka dan murka kepadanya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu, apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya. Pukulan? Itu sudah merupakan kebiasaan Baekhyun. Tapi, untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak. Akan lebih parah dari itu.

Dan benar, kris membuka kancing baju Baekhyun dan kembali mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan intensnya. Tangan Kris sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Namun, sebelum tangan kotor itu menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, Kai sudah terlebih dahulu menepisnya dan menghajar wajah tampan Kris. Baekhyun terdiam, seperti enggan untuk menangis untuk hal itu. Tapi kini, apa yang baru saja ia lihat? Kai? Kai menolongnya? Itu adalah masalah besar. Kai pasti akan ikut berurusan dengan iblis itu sekarang.

Tao, Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin terkejut. Dengan cekatan, mereka langsung memegang Kai dan melihat keadaan Kris. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya Tao dan melihat luka pukul kai di wajah Kris. Kris menepis tangan Tao dan tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, eoh?" Marah Lay kepada Kai.

"Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Ucap Kai sambil menatap tajam Kris.

"Tapi …."

"Bagus…bagus sekali. Mengapa tidak dari dulu kau menjadi pahlawan? Kasihan Baekhyunmu, Akh, aku tidak menyangka." Ucap Kris dengan menepuk kedua telapak tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kai dan tersenyum sinis.

Kris mengangkat kerah baju Kai dan memukulnya dengan keras hingga Kai tersungkur. Baekhyun terkejut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kris kembali mendekati Kai dan kembali ingin memukulnya. Tetapi, Baekhyun terbangun dan dia yang menerima pukulan hebat itu dari Kris. Kris terkejut, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Memukul namja yang dia sukai? Kris terdiam, terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang kini meringis kesakitan. Kai yang melihatnya langsung melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Eum" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Namun, sangat jelas terlihat namja manis itu tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa sekarang. Kris menjauh dari kai dan Baekhyun. Dia memilih untuk menuju ke pinggiran atap dan melihat kembali foto itu. dia menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian merobek foto itu dan membuangnya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihatnya, dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung menuju tempat kris dan hendak mengambil foto itu. namun, foto itu sudah dilempar oleh kris. Tanpa babibu, Baekhyun langsung berlari dan menuruni anak tangga dengan keadaannya yang sudah hampir mati itu. Kris terkejut, sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dia kelewatan batas seperti ini. apa yang ia sudah lakukan pada namja manis itu? kini, kris hanya mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai, dia mengejar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie" lirih Baekhyun saat ia berlari. Yang ada di otak Baekhyun kini hanya chanyeol chanyeol dan chanyeol. Itu foto terakhirnya dengan chanyeol, dia tidak ingin kehilangan foto itu. dia terus berlari, dan tak melihat berapa kali ia terjatuh dan berapa orang yang ia tabrak dan mengumpat karena hal itu.

Baekhyun meraih potongan foto dirinya dan jatuh tersungkur tepat di depan seorang namja jangkung yang juga tengah memegang segaian foto milik Baekhyun. Kai yang hendak memanggil Baekhyun, malah beralih terdiam melihat namja jangkung itu. mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap namja itu dengan lirih. Namja itu mengikuti tatapan Kai dan terkejut melihat namja manis yang sedang terduduk ditanah itu penuh luka dan darah.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Pertama-tama, aku mau ngucapin makasi banyak bagi para readers yang udah baca dan nge-review fanfic ini. Ceritanya Gaje ya? Mianhae ne .. Aku author baru disini, dan masih menyesuaikan diri. Mohon bantuan, kritik dan sarannya ne? Kamsahamnida …**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2**

Seorang namja jangkung tengah tersenyum senang sembari melihat dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Dia mencium foto namja manisnya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Tampan" Ucapnya sembari memperbaiki posisi syalnya. Dia tersenyum dengan gagahnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya , hendak keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Chanyeol Oppa! Ayo makan!" Ajak yeoja itu yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Arra, kajja!" Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan menggendong adiknya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Chanyeol menurunkan adiknya dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan. Dia menarik salah satu kursi di sebelah adiknya dan mendudukinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang, yeollie" Ucap Yesung, sang eomma.

"eum, eomma. Aku sangat senang" Jawab Chanyeol tak segan-segan.

"Bagaimana dia tidak senang, dia kan akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu sekarang" Ucap sang appa. Chanyeol terlihat malu dan kemudian memakan sarapannya dengan lahapnya.

"Oh, eomma, appa, aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol mencium Nana sebentar kemudian beralih kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Yesung dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Ini, eomma membuatkan ini untuknya. Ini makanan kesukaannya kan? Katakan padanya, eomma sangat merindukannya" Ucap Yesung seraya memberikan bekal makanan kepada Chanyeol.

"Nado!" Seru Nana tak mau kalah dengan Yesung.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Nana, "Siiipp bos! Aku berangkat dulu!" Chanyeol mencium pipi kiri Yesung kemudian melangkah keluar. Dia menaiki motornya dan kemudian mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Dengan senyuman yang dengan setia menghiasi bibir Chanyeol, dia memasuki pelataran parkir sekolah. Sekolah itu terlihat sepi. Namun, ia tetap memarkir motornya dan berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju halaman sekolah.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat orang-orang sedang berkerumunan di lapangan sekolah dan melihat keatap sekolah. "Siapa namja itu?" Ia kembali bertanya saat melihat namja berambut blonde tengah berada diatap dengan beberapa orang di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati lapangan dan terus berjalan ke tempat TKP agar ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ada orang meninggal bunuh diri, ya?" Ucap Chanyeol santai. Tidak ada yang memperdulikannya dan dia kembali menerawang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ia hendak melangkah, sebuah kertas foto jatuh tepat di tangannya. Dia melihatnya dan …

"Ini aku?" Tanyanya sendiri. Kini, semua orang melihat seseorang yang tengah jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut namun masih terlihat biasa saja. Dia menatap ke depan dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan tengah menatapnya. "Kai?" Ucapnya agak pelan namun dapat terdengar. Baekhyun, namja yang tersungkur itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia sangat hafal benar suara yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Selama berapa tahun dia sudah mendengar suara itu dan tak mungkin ia lupakan. Suara bass milik Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan. Benarkah telah kembali?

Penglihatan Baekhyun yang memudar masih berusaha melihat wajah namja tampan itu. "Yeollie" Lirih Baekhyun saat menangkap wajah sempurna Chanyeol tengah berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun membersihkan luka-luka dari wajah dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Chanyeolnya. Baekhyun berdiri, mendekati Chanyeol yang terdiam dan merasakan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Keduanya menutup mata dan merasakan kerinduan masing-masing. Namun, sebelum Baekhyun kembali berbicara, ia telah oleng dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekkie-ah! Baekkie-ah!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun namun namja manis itu sudah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Kai langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan hendak menggendongnya, namun, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu melakukannya dan menyuruh Kai menunjukkan dimana UKS sekolahnya.

"Dimana UKSnya?" Teriak Chanyeol yang dapat menghipnotis seluruh murid di sekolah itu. Terpesona? Tentu saja. Kris, hanya dapat melihat adegan itu dari atap dan tersenyum miris.

"_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"_ Bathinnya dan kemudian terduduk. Tao langsung menghampiri Kris dan merangkulnya hangat. Kris hanya menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Selalu. Kris selalu merasa bersalah setelah melakukan hal-hal buruk kepada Baekhyun. Jujur dari lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin melakukan itu semua, namun setelah itu, saat melihat Baekhyun, ego dan emosinya yang mendominasi.

.

.

Di tempat lain, namja manis lainnya baru saja memasuki pelataran sekolahnya. Ia merasa acuh melihat lapangan yang mulai terlihat sepi, namja itu berjalan menuju lantai kedua sekolahnya kemudian memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Dia membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dia melihat bangku di belakangnya dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun disana. Dia kembali melihat ke bangku milik Kris cs, dan lagi-lagi kosong. _"Kemana mereka?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dia meletakkan tas ranselnya kemudian mencari informasi.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin kan jam segini anak itu belum datang?" Tanyanya pada salah satu teman kelasnya.

"Kau kemana saja eoh?" alih-alih menjawab, Taemin malah balik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Aku yang bertanya kenapa kau malah membalikkan pertanyaan, eoh?" Marah Kyungsoo. "Aku baru saja datang, untuk apa datang pagi, hari ini kan semua guru rapat. Jadi, dimana Baekhyun?" Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti dia dimana sekarang. Intinya, hari ini pertama kalinya namja itu datang sangat pagi dan bersama seorang namja cantik. Entahlah itu siapa. Tapi, yang lebih hebohnya lagi, ini juga menjadi kali pertama Kris memukulnya."

"Kris? Memukul Baekhyun? Wae?"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai. Heum, ini pertama kalinya Kris seperti itu. Saat membongkar isi tas Baekhyun, Kris langsung marah dan menyeretnya ke atap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di atap, tapi dari bawah, terlihat Kai membela Baekhyun itu dan Kris merobek sesuatu dari atas. Lalu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengambilnya". Jelas Taemin panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Heum, apa ya? Ah! Benar! Kau tahu gossip murid baru itu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia mengenal Baekhyun dan Kai. Bahkan, Baekhyun menyebut namanya dan meraba wajah tampan murid baru itu. selain itu, murid baru itu juga memanggil nama Kai. Lalu, Baekhyun pingsan dan mungkin dia sedang ada di UKS sekarang"

"Namja? Tampan? Nugu?"

"Molla. Mengapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri padanya, eoh? Bukannya kau yang dekat dengannya?" Saran Taemin dengan suara khasnya.

"Ah, kau benar juga Taemin. Gomawo!" Teriak Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya. Menuruni tangga dan berlari di sekitaran koridor. Dia ingin ke UKS, melihat bagaimana keadaan pasiennya itu.

Namun, saat di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Kris dan dia menghentikkan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris marah. "Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang tak biasa.

"Mengapa kau seperti itu, eoh? Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berbuat sejahat itu? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah temanku."

Deg.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo dapat langsung mengenai hati Kris. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo seperti itu kepadanya. Namun, Kris tetap diam dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo adalah teman Kris sejak kecil. Mereka dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Sejak dulu, kemana kaki Kris melangkah, disitulah ada Kyungsoo. Mereka selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama bahkan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Sampai orang tua mereka pun pernah berniat untuk menjodohkan mereka. Tapi, kedua namja itu selalu menolak dan mengatakan sudah mempunyai kekasih masing-masing. Namun hingga saat ini, tak ada dari mereka yang membawa kekasih mereka.

"Jangan memakai topeng seperti itu. Aku tahu semuanya, Kris. Kau tak akan bisa membohongiku dengan topengmu itu." Tutur Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Apa yang dia ucapkan, eoh?" Gerutu Suho. Namun, Kris tidak memperdulikannya dan melenggang pergi. Suho langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Tao dan dengan segera Tao menyusul Kris.

"Kris! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu UKS terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengatur napasnya di ambang pintu. Kai dan Chanyeol yang berada di dalamnya sedikit terkejut dan langung melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur napasnya menatap Kai dan beralih kepada Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol bingung dan mata Kyungsoo terfokus pada Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang UKS.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan mendekati Baekhyun. Dia melihat beberapa luka di wajah Baekhyun dan melihat kearah Kai dan Chanyeol bergiliran. "Kalian belum mengobatinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidiki.

"Ne" Jawab Kai pelan.

"Belum? Apa yang kalian lakukan dari tadi disini? Menontoni orang yang sedang sakit? Begitu? Tidak punya hati nurani." Cerocos Kyungsoo dan menuju tempat obat. Dia mengambil kunci yang ada di atas lemari dan membukanya. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa obat, alcohol, baskom, dan handuk kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengobati Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai menunduk dan Kyungsoo masih setia mengobati luka-luka Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Merasa tak dihiraukan, Chanyeol kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka baju Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol dan mulai beragumen.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Wah, ternyata kau sangat tampan. Aku baru menyadarinya. Dilihat dari foto, kau tidak setampan ini" Cerocos Kyungsoo. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo malah mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Heh?"

"Selesai" Ucap Kyungsoo dan membereskan peralatan dokternya. Kyungsoo mencuci tangannya dan kemudian kembali untuk memakaikan Baekhyun baju. Chanyeol menatap Kai sejenak lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol seperti tak ingin lepas melihat Baekhyun yang kini terbaring lemah. Tangannya juga tak henti memegang jemari indah Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar, kalian tunggu saja." Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Mungkin, jika tidak ada Kyungsoo, ruangan itu akan sepi tanpa suara. "Heum, aku ingin membeli minuman untuk Baekhyun, ada yang ingin memesan juga?" Tanya Kungsoo. Kai dan Chanyeol dengan serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti" Jawab Kai.

Hanya dua kalimat yang terlontar dari kedua namja tampan itu. Kemudian, kini ruangan itu kembali sunyi seperti tanpa penghuni. Kai terlihat sangat canggung berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai sahabat kecilnya. Chanyeol, dia tidak secanggung Kai, tetapi suasana yang membuatnya tidak dapat berkata banyak pada Kai.

"Kai" Panggil Chanyeol. Kai menoleh. "Tadi saat berjalan ke UKS, mengapa banyak menyebut Baekhyun sebagai namja jalang? Mereka juga melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka". Selidik Chanyeol. Manik mata Kai menatap sepatu putihnya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Tetapi, Chanyeol berhak tahu hal itu.

Jalang? Sebutan manis untuk Baekhyun, begitulah pikiran anak-anak sekolah ini. Namja jalang adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh fans-fans Kris. Terutama fans Kris sejak di sekolah dasar. J-A-L-A-N-G, sangat buruk bukan? Itulah yang diinginkan oleh fans Kris. Mereka tidak menyukai Baekhyun karena dia seperti namja yang tidak tahu diuntung. Jarang-jarang Kris menyukai orang sampai segitunya, bahkan mereka sebagai fans tidak pernah di lihat oleh Kris. Tapi Baekhyun, terus menolak tawaran Kris. Menyebalkan. Banyak juga teman-teman Baekhyun yang tidak menyukainya saat di SMP yang mengompori para fans Kris. Disebut namja yang selalu menyendiri, tidak baik, sok suci, sok cari perhatian, dan selalu dekat-dekat dengan Kai, dan lain-lain.

"Itu-"

"Akkkhh" Gumam Baekhyun saat tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan sesuatu tengah menggenggam erat jemarinya. Dia melihat kearah Kai yang tersenyum manis kepadanya dan kemudian menatap namja tampan yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Chan … yeol?" Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak tahan lagi untuk bertahan. Namun, sebelum terjatuh, Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan kedua jemarinya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai hanya terdiam dan membiarkan mereka melakukan drama mereka sendiri. Kai memilih untuk keluar dan menunggu Kyungsoo datang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun sesaat kemudian perutnya terasa sakit dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kelakuan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk membohonginya. Baekhyun yang malu hanya menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Bagaimana kau bias ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arasseo. Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, eommaku membuatkan makanan untukmu." Chanyeol memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain daripada membahas mengapa Baekhyun bisa seperti itu. Dia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya kemudian menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya dan berseru ria saat merasakan makanan kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sangat enak" Puji Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menyuapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan menatap Chanyeol. Air matanya ingin keluar namun masih setia ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Dia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena tidak menjaga janjinya dengan baik.

_**Tiga namja sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sembari memakan ice cream di tangan mereka. Mereka sesekali saling bercengkrama dan bernyanyi. Chanyeol, namja tertinggi disana terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dan Kai bergiliran.**_

"_**Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang menyadarinya. Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Kai bergiliran.**_

"_**kenapa apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.**_

"_**Chanyeol seperti orang yang akan pergi jauh saja" Polos Kai dan melanjutkan memakan ice cream coklatnya.**_

"_**Pergi? Kemana?" Wajah Baekhyun langsung terlihat sedih.**_

"_**Aku hanya bilang 'seperti' tidak yang sebenarnya, Baekkie." Ucap Kai menjelaskan ucapannya.**_

"_**Ani. Aku akan benar-benar pergi" Chanyeol mulai beragumen. Baekhyun dan Kai terlihat kaget.**_

"_**Kau bohong!" Ucap Kai. Kini, Baekhyun telah menangis dengan kerasnya.**_

"_**Aku tahu, yang orangtuaku bicarakan waktu itu benar. Amerika? Kau akan kesana kan?" Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol mengangguk, "kenapa kau baru memberitaukan itu sekarang? Kau tahu? Aku menangis setiap malam memikirkannya. Aku tak ingin kita berpisah. Kau, aku dan Kai." Baekhyun yang menangis memukul Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Yang Baekhyun bilang itu benar?" Kai berusaha mencaritahu kebenarannya.**_

"_**Jawab aku!" Kai berteriak karena tak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.**_

"_**Ne, aku harus ikut kesana bersama orangtua ku. Ayahku mendapat tugas kerja disana, dan aku juga harus sekolah disana. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu harus memberitahu kalian kapan dan bagaimana caranya, aku juga tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Mianhae." Tutur Chanyeol penuh penyesalan. Ketiga namja berumur 12 tahun itu terdiam dan luput dalam kesedihan mereka masing-masing.**_

"_**kapan kau akan pergi?" Kai kembali membuka pembicaraan.**_

"_**Besok" Singkat Chanyeol.**_

"_**Besok? Apa tidak dapat ditunda? Besok kan hari perpisahan sekolah kita"**_

"_**Ne, mianhae. Ayahku berkata seperti itu padaku dan dia bilang itu tidak dapat ditunda." Jawab Chanyeol.**_

"_**Begitukah? Aku membencimu, Chanyeol!" Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia berlari menuju sungai dengat sana dan meluapkan tangisannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, diantara mereka bertiga, terdapat sebuah rahasia yang mampu membuat mereka terjatuh dalam lubang kesedihan. Kai tidak pernah berpikir, ia akan sesedih ini saat mendengar kabar itu. Bukankah Chanyeol adalah saingannya? Akan bagus jika dia pergi. Tapi, saat melihat Baekhyun begitu terluka, hati Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia masih memiliki hati, dia menangis dan marah bukan karena Baekhyun, tetapi karena Chanyeol akan pergi dan entah kapan akan kembali. Chanyeol juga sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak usia mereka 5 tahun, tak mungkin terlepas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 hari.**_

_**Di taman, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih luput dalam diam. Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Chanyeol.**_

"_**Yeollie" Panggil Baekhyun. "Berapa lama kau disana?"**_

"_**Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi … Aku pasti akan pulang. Aku janji."**_

"_**Bohong!"**_

"_**Aniya. Yaksok. Tapi, dengan satu syarat, kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, jangan melupakanku, dan jagalah hatimu untukku. Aku akan datang saat salju pertama tiba. Aku akan selalu datang saat salju pertama tiba. Apa kau bisa berjanji padaku?" Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol. Matanya yang basah kini kembali dibasahi dengan bulir-bulir air mata baru.**_

"_**Yaksok?"**_

"_**Yaksok" Mereka menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Menyatakan janji sakral yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Mereka tahu, janji sakral itu tidak boleh diucapkan, tetapi mereka juga tahu, jika takdir sudah berkata, tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya.**_

_**Setelah itu, setiap salju pertama datang, Chanyeol selalu datang ke korea. Kadang-kadang ia mengirimi Baekhyun surat. Namun, sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini, Chanyeol tak kurun datang.**_

"Mianhae" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"For what?"

"Untuk semuanya. Mianhae"

"Uljima. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi jangan pernah seperti ini padaku. Nanti, ceritakan semuanya padaku, ne? sekarang, berhentilah menangis" Alih-alih berhenti menangis, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin meluapkan tangisannya.

"Yak! Kau kenapa, eoh? Uljima" Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua jemari tangannya. Dia merindukan saat-saat ini, merindukan saat-saat menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol merasa terkejut, namun dia tersenyum, ternyata Baekhyunnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Ini masih Baekhyun yang lama. Manja.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. "Kau masih menjaga hatimu untukku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Masihkah? Atau telah beralih? Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya dan pastinya hatinya masih milik Chanyeol seutuhnya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan memulai ciuman yang lebih daripada hanya sebuah kecupan. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dan terus memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar manis di leher Chanyeol dan meremas-remas baju Chanyeol saat mereka telah merasakan sensasi mereka. "Arrgghh .. ughh" Desah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih setia mengabsen sederetan gigi putih Baekhyun dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bermain.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Aku tahu, kau masih menjaganya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan dia kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kini, mereka telah berada diatas ranjang UKS tempat Baekhyun terduduk sambil menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

.

.

Diluar, Kai terduduk di depan UKS dan tersenyum lirih. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung melihat ruang UKS melalui jendela dan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Kai dan tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah dia temanmu juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eum."

"Lalu, mengapa kau terlihat sangat canggung padanya?"

"Molla."

"Yak! Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang?" Murka. Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di telinga Kai dan membuat Kai berusaha untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" Kai membalas teriakan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang deathglare pada Kai. Kyungsoo membuka satu kaleng minumannya dan meminumnya dengan lahap. Kai yang tidak suka diabaikan, mengambil minuman Kyungsoo dan meminumnya.

"Yak! Kau mau mati?" Marah Kyungsoo. Kai berusaha menghindari kemarahan Kyungsoo dengan berlari. Kyungsoo mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kai sengaja, itu caranya untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Kyungsoo memang selalu dapat menjadi orang yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Gumam Kai sembari memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan kencang tidak dapat menghentikan kakinya dan menabrak Kai yang sedang terdiam. Mereka terjatuh layaknya adegan-adengan romantis yang ada di drama-drama. Kyungsoo tepat berada di atas Kai dan mereka bertatapan.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kyungsoo dan hendak bangkit dari posisinya. Namun, entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Kai. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo kembali terjatuh. Kai menukar posisinya dengan Kyungsoo, kini dia yang tepat berada di atas Kyungsoo. Kai menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo kemudian mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo lalu melumatnya. Kai melakukannya dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo yang terkejut tidak membalas ciuman Kai dan terdiam. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Kai mencoba merangsang kyungsoo dan berhasil. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kai dan mereka melakukan ciuman itu dengan intens. Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah dengan Kai dan mencoba memimpin ciuman, namun tetap saja, Kai yang menang. Tangan Kyungoo melingkar sempurna di leher Kai dan tangan Kai masih setia memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka sangat beruntung, melakukan adegan panas di tempat sepi seperti itu, kalau tidak mereka akan dibicarakan oleh orang satu sekolah.

"Erhmm… Kai …" Desah Kyungsoo saat kehabisan napas. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan manatap Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kai saat menyadari perbuatannya. Kyungsoo yang malu memperbaiki pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri, "Aku juga minta maaf" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Kai.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi?" Gumam Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam hati. Mereka mengutuk diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kelas yang juga merupakan kelasnya. Semua orang menatap kearah Baekhyun dan mereka mulai membicarakan tentang Baekhyun dan seorang murid baru. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Mengapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kau terlalu tampan." Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum. Bohong, pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah menuju mejanya dan matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah Kris. Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Darimana saja, chagi?" Tanya Kris sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Chagi?" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Ah, kau murid baru itu ya? Aku Kris, kekasih Baekhyun." Kris tersenyum. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan itu terjadi. Chanyeol menatap Kris dan Baekhyun dengan tak percaya. Tidak mungkin Kris adalah kekasih Baekhyun.

"YAK KRIS!" Teriak Kyungoo di ambang pintu. Dia berjalan mendekati Kris dan menepis tangan Kris dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat sedikit bernapas lega karena Kyungsoo sang malaiakat sudah datang.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Baekhyun lagi! Dan satu lagi, jangan mengaku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Neon arra?" Marah Kyungoo.

"Kekasih? Nuguya?" Santai Kris. Chanyeol masih bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Ne, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Park Chanyeol, dia adalah kekasih Baekhyun." Mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris melebar. Tak lupa dengan Kai yang baru memasuki ruang kelas dan semua orang di kelas itu. "Jadi, jangan pernah menyentuh dan menyakitinya lagi!"

"Aku tak percaya, sebelum Baekhyun yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku." Kris menatap Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun kelu, tatapan Kris membuatnya tak dapat berbicara. Tatapan Kris yang seperti itu selalu membuat Baekhyun luluh. Baekhyun tahu, Kris memiliki sifat lain dalam dirinya. Saat sifat itu ditunjukkan oleh Kris, Baekhyun selalu merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Kris. Tetapi, disisi lain, saat Kris marah, Baekhyun akan tersiksa, tetapi, dia tidak pernah benar-benar benci pada Kris. Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia menunggu Chanyeol karena mencintainya. Tetapi Kris, dia juga tidak bisa berbohong, kalau dia sangat nyaman berada di dekat Kris.

"Bagaimana chagi?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Hari ini adalah hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Chansung High School. Semua siswa baru datang ke sekolah tersebut dan duduk di bangku mereka untuk mengikuti upacara dengan hikmat. Seorang namja cantik baru memasuki sekolah barunya. Xi Baekhyun, namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu melangkah dengan ringan melewati beberapa siswa yang juga merupakan siswa baru di sekolah itu. Baekhyun sangat antusias dan mencari dimana seharusnya dia duduk. Dia tersenyum pada beberapa siswa yang ia kenal maupun yang tak ia kenal. Namja ini bisa dibilang sangat ramah pada orang-orang sekitarnya.**_

_**Baekhyun duduk di bangku deretan 10 dekat dengan seorang namja tampan. Ya, tempat duduk yang sangat jauh dari depan. Dia harus bersabar duduk disana, karena datang terlambat. Seharusnya, Baekhyun memiliki tempat terdepan. Tetapi, karena datang terlalu 'cepat', ia harus duduk di belakang. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan merapikan seragam barunya. Namja di sebelahnya itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.**_

"_**Baekkie-ah" Panggil seseorang di belakangnya.**_

_**Baekhyun menoleh, "Kai! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?" Omel Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya. Namja tampan di sebelahnya merasa tak nyaman, langsung memasang earphone di telinganya. Baekhyun melihat namja itu dengan tatapan tak suka dan kemudian kembali berbalik arah.**_

"_**Ssssttttt" Kai meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tidak berisik.**_

"_**Perhatian-perhatian!" Upacara penerimaan siswa barupun dimulai. Baekhyun memperbaiki duduknya dan dia mendengarkannya dengan baik, sedangkan namja di sebelahnya hanya mendengarkan music sembari berpura-pura memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah.**_

"_**Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan beberapa patah kata dari siswa baru yang mampu meraih nilai terbaik di sekolah ini." Baekhyun langsung merapikan pakaiannya dan mempersiapkan suaranya dengan baik. Sedangkan namja disebelahnya tersebut, merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun.**_

"_**Huh, kau merapikan pakaianmu dan mempersiapkan suaramu. Kau seperti siswa baru yang akan maju saja." Ucap namja di sebelahnya itu, meremehkan. Baekhyun langsung memberikan deathglere pada namja itu dan kembali berkutat dengan aktifitasnya tadi.**_

"_**Untuk Xi Baekhyun, kami persilahkan." Semua siswa baru mencari siapa yang benama Xi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Namja tampan tersebut terlihat kaget dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkah maju dengan anggun. Semua siswa bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum pada Baekhyun.**_

_**Ya, seharusnya Baekhyun dapat bersekolah di sekolah negeri dengan gampang bahkan bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh disana. Namun, dia lebih memilih masuk sekolah swasta itu demi menunggu seseorang.**_

_**Baekhyun naik ke podium dan mengatakan beberapa kata sambutan. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu. Tak lupa kai dan namja tampan itu terus menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah dan badan namja mungil itu. Baekhyun selesai berbicara, dia menunduk sejenak kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia tersenyum pada Kai dan melakukan high five. Dia menoleh kearah namja tampan itu kemudian tersenyum manis.**_

"_**Otte? Itu memang aku. Kau terkejut?" Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya. Namja tampan itu hanya masih menatap Baekhyun. "Mwoya?" Baekhyun terlihat risih dengan kelakuan namja tampan itu.**_

"_**Ah, aku Baekhyun, Xi Baekhyun. Kau?" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, tak melupakan apa yang membuatnya risih tadi. Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan tersenyum. Namja itu melihat tangan Baekhyun dan menjabatnya.**_

"_**Kris. Aku Kris Wu." Baekhyun semakin tersenyum. Akhirnya dia mendapat teman baru juga. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan teman secepat itu. Namun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkejut saat namja itu melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan. Kris menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berdekatan dengan Kris. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan sekilas bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam, sedangkan Kris sudah mulai melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun.**_

"_**Ciuman pertamaku" Bathin Baekhyun. Kris masih menciumnya dan dengan cepat dilepaskan oleh Baekhyun. Beberapa anak yang berada di dekat mereka ternganga melihat aksi yang luar biasa berani itu. "Ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tapi mereka berani melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Ya tuhan!" itulah yang dipirkan siswa-siswa baru lainnya. Kai yang juga terkejut langsung hanya bisa terdiam.**_

_**Kris tersenyum, "Otte?" Ucap Kris.**_

"_**YAK! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?" Marah Baekhyun dan baru menyadari dirinya sedang dalam upacara. Kris terkekeh lucu dan kemudian tersenyum manis.**_

"_**Kau gila?" Tanya Baekhyun.**_

"_**Heum. Aku gila melihatmu. Jadilah kekasihku" Pinta Kris gampang.**_

"_**Kekasih? Mianhae, aku tidak tertarik untuk itu." Tegas Baekhyun.**_

_**Kris masih tersenyum, "Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi kekasihku, Xi Baekhyun" Kris tersenyum manis. Baekhyun cukup terpesona melihat wajah tampan kris. Ditambah lagi, kris telah mengambil ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan, ternyata hatinya juga akan berdebar saat berada di dekat namja yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu.**_

"_**Chanyeol-ah, eottokae? Mianhae" Gumam Baekhyun. Dia memegang bibirnya dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.**_

_**Sejak saat itu, Kris selalu meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, dia hanya menerima tolakan. Dan sejak saat itu juga, Kai berteman baik dengan Kris dan Kris sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.**_

"Bagaimana chagi?" Tanya Kris tersenyum. Semua makhluk di kelas memperhatikan Baekhyun dan menyiapkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam, menunduk dan enggan untuk menatap mata elang Chanyeol dan Kris. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kulit dahinya dan menelan salivanya dengan paksa. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Setahu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ada disini untuk Chanyeol, tapi mengapa Baekhyun sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'iya' pada Kris? Mata Kyungsoo melebar, menatap Baekhyun dengan serius dan mulai berasumsi.

"_Jangan-jangan, Baekhyun mulai menyukai Kris?"_ Bathin Kyungsoo. Dia melihat Kai yang juga sedang menunggu pernyataan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo seolah-olah bertanya apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata Kai tertuju pada Baekhyun yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat tegang. Baekhyun mulai membuka bibirnya dan berbicara.

"Aku .." Itulah kata pembuka dari Xi Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga terlihat menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris masih tersenyum. "Aku .." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, namun sebelum melanjutkan, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, jangan menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Kajja!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kris terlihat tersenyum senang dan merasa dialah pemenangnya. Walaupun ia tidak dekat dengan Baekhyun, dan tidak tahu segala sesuatunya tentang namja mungil itu, namun satu hal yang Kris tahu, Baekhyun sangat percaya diri dengan segala perkataannya. Kecuali, saat ia bimbang seperti tadi.

Chanyeol masih menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Kekuatan Chanyeol sangat besar seperti orang yang sedang marah. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sekarang, karena itu ia tidak berbicara apapun selama Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Ia merasa patut kesakitan seperti itu seperti apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan berbalik arah. "Mianhae" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus pergelangan tangannya dan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku salah" Kata Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit tersenyum. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi Chanyeol itu. Terlalu sulit untuk Baekhyun mengerti.

"Aku salah mengatakan kalau kau tidak berubah, Baekkie-ah."

DEG

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun terasa teriris. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah. "Kau berubah sangat banyak." Chanyeol ikut menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Tapi, ekspresimu tidak berubah. Masih sama".

"Chanyeol-ah" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah banyak".

"Heh?"

"Caramu memanggilku, aku tahu dari nada suaramu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Yeollie-ah …" Baekhyun sangat ingin menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu dirinya telah berubah atau tidak. Dia hanya menunggu Chanyeol, itu saja.

"Siapa namanya? K kkk… ah! Kris! Sepertinya hubunganmu cukup baik dengannya. Dia juga bilang kalau kau adalah kekasihnya. Benarkan tebakanku?" Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Jangan bermain tebakan seperti itu! Dia bukan kekasihku!" Marah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkikik lucu dan kemudian tertawa lepas. Dia memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya yang diluar batas. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Namun, Chanyeol tetap saja tertawa, walau tidak ada perasaannya untuk tertawa. Dia merasa perkataannya tadi tidak lucu, tapi dirinyalah yang perlu ditertawakan sekarang. Mungkin, dunia telah melihatnya sebagai orang bodoh yang tidak tahu malu. Merasa dirinyalah yang masih berstana dalam hati Baekhyun. Tapi, semua yang ia harapkan telah pupus, bukan hanya dia, tapi ada orang lain juga di hati Baekhyun sekarang.

"Berhenti menertawakan dirimu seperti itu!" Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya saat Baekhyun mencapai klimaks. Wajah Baekhyun tidak mengisyaratkan rasa marah, sedih, ataupun kecewa. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Baekhyun seperti itu. Chanyeol benar-benar yakin bahwa Baekhyun telah berubah banyak, termasuk hatinya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Yeollie-ah. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu. Jadi jangan mencoba membohongiku seperti itu. Tidak ada yang lucu, ucapanmu tidak perlu mendapatkan tawaan yang begitu meriah. Jujur padaku, kau marah padaku, kan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia ikut menatap mata Baekhyun. "Marah?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Iya, kau marah kan? Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu tadi. Aku seharusnya tidak diam dan membuatmu malu di hari pertamamu. Maafkan aku .." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Namun suara indah itu melemah saat mengatakan kata maaf. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menunduk, "Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Bukannya aku memang bukan kekasihmu?"

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun terasa tertusuk. Air matanya terasa ingin keluar dari peraduannya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Pertanyaan Chanyeol cukup membuatnya membeku. Bibirnya kelu, matanya memerah, hatinya sakit. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Chanyol masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, ingin bertanya, ingin mengelak, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibirnya menolak. Hati Baekhyun kini tengah memberontak, ingin mengeluarkan segala amarah dan kesedihannya yang ia pendam. Disakiti Kris seperti itu tidak membuat Baekhyun terluka sedalam sebuah pertanyaan Chanyeol yang dapat dihitung dengan jari suku katanya.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang telah keluar. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian menelan salivanya susah. Dia berusaha tersenyum namun tetap tidak bisa. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi. Chanyeol yang melihat langkah kecil Baekhyun mulai menjauh pun mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati punggung Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat kecil. Entah mengapa, kaki panjang Chanyeol hanya ingin berlari mengejar langkah kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikkan langkah kakinya saat mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, air matanya kini membentuk sungai kecil di pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan tak membiarkan namja mungil itu bergerak. Baekhyun terdiam, masih sibuk dengan segala pikiran, hati dan air matanya.

"Kajima!" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Membisikkan satu kata di telinga kanan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kajima!" Chanyeol mengulangi perkataanya. Baekhyun diam. Diam merupakan hal yang tepat untuk kali ini, menurutnya. "Kajima" Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Chanyeol mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan mengeluarkan air mata *bayangin aja waktu Enrique cium ahjuma waktu di kamarnya itu (Flower Boy Next Door)*. Kris yang melihat adegan itu sejak tadi hanya tersenyum masam dan melenggang pergi. Tao yang bersembunyi di balik tembok merasa sedih melihat namja kesayangannya tersenyum lirih seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kelas, Kyungsoo dan Kai masih terdiam. Mereka masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mereka terlihat berpikir keras sampai-sampai wajah mereka berkerut akibat pikiran mereka yang tingkat tinggi.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Suho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Kai dan Kyungsoo. Manik Kai dan Kyungsoo segera tertuju pada Suho yang kini tengah memasang senyum terindahnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari kehadiran Suho terlonjak kaget bagaikan melihat setan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh?!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kalian seperti itu? Aku bingung melihat kalian seperti tadi. Seperti orang yang kesusahan saja." Ucap Suho ceplas-celpos.

"Apa pedulimu, eoh?" Kini giliran Kai yang berbicara.

"Yak! Kalian juga temanku! Apa tidak boleh aku khawatir pada kalian?"

"Arasseo. Wae? Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kai malas.

"Apa kalian sedang memikirkan Baekhyun, Kris dan murid baru itu?" Tebak Suho.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. "Wae?" Tanya mereka kompak.

"Apa benar murid baru itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"tentu saja peduli!" Teriak Suho.

"Kalau iya?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kalau benar dia adalah kekasih Baekhyun, seharusnya dia dengan mudah mengatakannya, 'benar! Dia adalah kekasihku!', tapi dia tidak mengatakan hal itu." Suho mengeluarkan pikirannya dan menirukan suara Baekhyun. "Apa jangan-jangan, Baekhyun sudah mulai tertarik dengan Kris?" Tanya Suho.

"MWO?" Teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan.

Suho menutup kedua telinganya, "Yak! Jangan berteriak! Aku tidak tuli!" Suho ikut berteriak.

"Tapi, yang kau katakana tadi sama sekali tidak mungkin!"

"Benar! Itu hal yang mustahil! Sangat mustahil."

"Tapi, apa ada alasan lain mengapa Baekhyun yang sangat percaya diri itu tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan mudah?" Kini Kyungsoo dan Kai terpojokkan.

"Lalu, mengapa namja yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih itu tidak menjawab kalau murid baru itu adalah kekasihnya, eoh?" Suho terus memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat dua insan yang saling bertatapan itu termangu.

"Tuh kan, kalian saja tidak dapat menjelaskannya." Suho tersenyum senang karena untuk yang pertama kalinya ia menang melawan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa mungkin?" Dengan ragu-ragu Kai bertanya.

"Mungkin saja, kan?" suara Suho kembali terdengar. Kai menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan ekpresinya. Entahlah, mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih sekarang. Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan berusaha meluruskan percakapan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin itu!" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan tegas. "Mana mungkin Baekhyun menyukai namja jahat seperti Kris? Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin! Aku saja tidak akan mau menyukai namja seperti Kris." Kyungsoo semakin menjelaskan asumsinya, walau dalam hati, ia juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Suho. Tapi, demi Kai entahlah, mengapa ia berpikir agar tidak membuat Kai bersedih. Itu sudah gila.

"Ayo Kai! Jangan dengarkan dia, dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Baekhyun." Ajak Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kai menjauh dari Suho.

"Yak! D.O, Kai! Kalian mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!" Teriak Suho yang membuat semua makhluk di kelas menatapnya. Suho melihat aura kelas yang berubah pun langsung terdiam dan memberikan senyuman angelnya pada semua temannya. Dia masih mengutuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"_Dasar Kai, D.O!"_ Umpat Suho dalam hati. Dia ikut keluar dan mencari teman-temannya yang sejak tadi ikut menghilang bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih memegang tangan Kai dengan erat. Dia melepaskannya saat berada di depan lapangan basket. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tim basket sedang berlatih mengingat festival sekolah hanya 1 bulan lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut berlatih?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang juga merupakan anggota tim basket sekolah.

"Ani. Aku akan ikut dengan tim kelas, aku tidak mau kelasku kalah karena aku ikut bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah." Jawab Kai tanpa cela. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang masih menatap lapangan basket, dia semakin terpesona. Kyungsoo terlepas dari lamunannya saat Kai melihatnya.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan wajahku? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kai bertubi-tubi.

"Yak, satu-satu. Aku harus jawab yang mana duluan?"

"Lupakan"

Selama beberapa menit, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara teriakan para penggemar klub basket sekolah dan siswa lain yang berlalu lalang di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini. Dia merasa baru mengenal Kai beberapa detik lalu. Dia menoleh kearah Kai. Kai masih sama, melihat permainan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo yang jengah pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Masalah Baekhyun …" Ucap Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Wae?" Kai meresponnya, namun masih fokus pada objek yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"Apa kau pikir dia memang benar-benar mulai menyukai Kris dan melupakan Chanyeol?"

Kai diam. Kemudian menghembuskan napas berat, "Molla" Singkatnya.

"Molla? Menurutmu, yang notabenenya sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, apa mungkin dia berpaling pada Kris?"

"Molla"

"Ayolah, jangan hanya menjawab 'Molla'. Aku menginginkan jawaban yang lain" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Haruskah aku tahu semua tentang sahabatku – Xi Baekhyun itu?" Kini Kai menatap Kyungsoo dingin. Ucapannya cukup menusuk Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya Kai berkata begitu dingin dan cukup kasar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih diam, dia tidak mau membuat Kai lebih membentaknya. Dia tidak senang melihat Kai seperti itu. Kai menyukai Baekhyun? Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya semenjak Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Kai benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia cemburu melihat Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, semakin kacau setelah melihat Baekhyun terlibat dalam dua orang yang sama kuatnya. Kai tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

DEG

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kini melihat kearah lapangan. Kyungsoo memojokkannya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Kau mencintainya, kan? Dan kau terlalu takut untuk memberitahu perasaanmu, karena kau tahu ada Chanyeol di hatinya. Dan sekarang … ada Kris juga." Kini Kyungsoo balik menatap Kai dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai. "Pertama, saat di UKS, kau terlihat pucat dan tidak suka saat melihat Chanyeol bermesraan bahkan berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Kedua, di kelas tadi. Kau sangat perasaran dengan jawaban Baekhyun, ditambah lagi kau semakin jengah saat melihat Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol menariknya keluar." Kai melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kai yang begitu detail. Dia tidak menyangka, Kyungsoo memperhatikannya seperti itu.

"D.O, kau?"

"Hebat? Tentu saja. Aku ini calon mata-mata. Ah, bukan hanya itu saja alasannya. Yang ketiga, saat tadi Suho mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mulai menyukai Kris, kau langsung terdiam. saat aku bertanya, kau juga diam dan hanya menjawab 'Molla'. Kau juga terdiam dan terkejut saat bertanya 'Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?'. Itu sangat mudah." Kyungsoo kembali berargumen. Kai hanya terdiam.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu? Siapa tahu, bukan Kris yang ada di hati Baekhyun, melainkan dirimu. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu?" Kyungsoo terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Kai terpojok. Mungkinkah?

"Aku sudah mengatakannya." Ucap Kai. "Bahkan setiap hari" Tambahnya dengan lirih.

"Kau?"

"Umm. Dia selalu mengelak. Dia hanya mengatakan 'Aku juga menyayangimu, Kai' lalu 'Aku akan tetap mencintaimu', hanya itu. Kemudian kembali pada Chanyeol dan atau membicarakan hal yang lainnya."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku senang, sudah cukup aku berada di sisinya. Jika aku terus memintanya, aku yakin dia akan menjauh dariku. Dia orang yang sangat aku kenal. Bertahun-tahun aku selalu berada di sisinya, itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya" Jelas Kai. Dia mulai menceritakan isi hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Dia merasa nyaman bercerita kepada Kyungsoo. Namun, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Rasanya, ia ingin meneteskan air asin itu dari matanya, dia tak kuat lagi mendengar semua cerita dan keluhan Kai. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

"_Mungkinkah?"_ Bathin Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha mengelak namun mungkin itu benar.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW KALIAN DIBUTUHKAN!**_

_**NO SILENT READERS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 4**

"Mungkinkah aku menyukai Kai?" Kyungsoo terus memikirkan hal itu di rumahnya. Entah mengapa hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus pada tugas matematika yang ada di depannya. Tidak biasanya seorang Do Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Arrrggghhh" Kyungsoo menjambak surai hitamnya dan mengguling-gulingkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah seperti orang gila. Rambutnya acak-acakan, sepraynya berantakan dan kamarnya terlihat bagaikan kapal pecah.

Drrrtttt drrrtttt

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan mencari dimana letak ponselnya. Dia menggerogoh saku celananya yang tergantung dan dengan segera menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab.

"Yeoboseo?" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"_YAK! MENGAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MENGANGKAT TELEPON KU, HUH?"_ Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dia hafal benar siapa yang sedang berada di seberang telepon sana.

"Mianhae, Baekkie-ah. Tadi aku sedang di kamar mandi." Dusta Kyungsoo.

"_Baiklah. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika Jung songsaenim?"_ Tanya Baekhyun. Ya, begitulah Baekhyun yang asli. Dia tetap ceria saat berbicara dengan namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu berbeda saat berada di sekolah. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan melihat tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Dia mengambil buku tugasnya dan sedikit terkejut.

"_Wae? Kau belum mengerjakannya?"_ Tanya Baekhyun lagi yang bosan menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Heum, aku belum sama sekali mengerjakannya."

"_Belum sama sekali?"_ Baekhyun mengulangi jawaban Kyungsoo. _"Bagaimana bisa seorang Kyungsoo belum mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali, eoh?"_

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"_Mwoga?"_

"Besok saja aku ceritakan, kau kerjakan saja tugas itu, besok aku mencontek milikmu."

"_YAK! Baiklah, aku tunggu ceritamu besok. Yaksok?"_

"Yaksok" Kemudian, saat Baekhyun hendak mematikan ponselnya, suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. "Baekkie-ah" Panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Me … mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan apa yang sedang lakukan sekarang.

"Molla"

"Molla?"

"Hmm, hanya itu".

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Kris?"

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak. Menyukai Kris? Entahlah, dia hanya merasa Kris tidak layak untuk disakiti, Kris juga butuh kasih sayang, itu saja.

"Baekkie-ah?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah itu. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas Jung Songsaenim dulu. Annyeong?" kemudian Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal dari Jung songsaenim, walau hatinya sedikit terasa aneh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang membuatnya bingung. Satu karena Kai dan yang kedua karena sahabatnya – Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Kai. Tidak mungkin" gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan masuk ke dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?" Tanya Kris dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Dia memperhatikan gelas minuman itu dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya. Namja bermata panda yang sedang duduk di ranjang Kris hanya simpati melihat Kris. Tao memutar bola matanya kesal mengingat kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah. Dia benar-benar membenci Xi Baekhyun.

"Apa dia tidak bisa melihatku sedikit saja?" Tanya Kris lagi. Kini, mata Kris terfokus pada Tao yang juga menatapnya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya" singkat Tao sinis. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Baekhyun sekarang. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan segala kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Dia lebih memilih namja itu daripada diriku. Dia namja yang ditunggu Baekhyun sejak lama." Lirih Kris. Tao yang melihat Kris seperti itu merasa kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan kearah Kris dan tepat berhenti di depan namja tampan itu.

"Sudah cukup! Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya seperti itu. Dia bukan namja yang tepat untukmu!" Kesal Tao. Kris hanya menunduk.

"lalu, siapa?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat disekelilingmu? Ada orang yang lebih menyayangimu dan mau melakukan apapun untukmu! Mengapa kau hanya memikirkan namja kecil sialan itu, eoh?" Tao mengeluarkan amarahnya yang terpendam selama ini. Sangat lama ia memendam perasaan itu di hatinya. Sudah cukup dia melihat dan mendengar segala curahan hati Kris tentang Baekhyun. Kris yang menangis karena merasa bersalah, Kris yang mabuk-mabukan karena Baekhyun yang selalu menghindar, dan Kris yang sudah hampir gila karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Tao sudah muak, muak dengan semuanya.

Kris menatap Tao. Menatap kedua manik Tao dengan seksama. Dia melihat amarah dan kesedihan dalam mata itu. Jantung Kris berdegup kencang, ini tak biasa untuknya. Jantungnya tak pernah berdetak begitu cepat saat bersama dengan Baekhyun, saat berciuman dengan Baekhyun, tapi mengapa hanya melihat mata Tao jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat? Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya.

"Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, kan?" Tao kembali berargumen.

Manik Kris kembali menatap Tao, dirinya seolah terhipnotis untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia menarik tengkuk Tao dan mencium bibir Tao dengan intens. Tao berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kris namun Kris terus melumat bibir ranum itu. Seolah-olah tak ingin bibir itu lepas walau hanya satu detikpun. Sering kali Kris merasakan bibir ranum itu, namun baru sekarang ia merasakan bibir itu begitu nikmat.

"Ugghhh ….." Desah Tao. Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Tao.

"Sekali ini saja" Ucap Kris. Tao yang tidak tega melihat Kris seperti itu hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak kuat melihat Kris seperti orang bodoh yang hanya memikirkan Baekhyun. Dia membenci itu.

Kris kembali menarik tengkuk Tao dan kembali mengulum bibir Tao. Tao membalas ciuman Kris dan mereka mulai saling melumat. Tangan Kris terus memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Tao terus meremas baju Kris. Kris mencium sekilas aroma tubuh Tao yang terkuar, itu membuatnya semakin gila. Kris melepaskan ciumanya sejenak dan menatap Tao dengan senyuman. Dia kembali melumat bibir Tao hingga mereka kini berada di lantai. Kris tepat berada di atas badan Tao dan terus melakukan aksinya, seakan-akan ciuman panas itu tidak bisa di hentikan.

Tangan Kris mulai liar dan membuka kancing baju Tao dan membuangnya sembarang. Tao yang merasa dadanya telanjang ingin menghentikan aksi Kris. Namun, Kris terus mengikatnya dengan bibirnya. Kris tidak melepaskan ciumannya sementara tangannya terus bergerak liar hingga dengan sukses melepaskan celana Tao.

"Kk …kkriis … uuggghhh … lepas …" Desah Tao di sela-sela ciuman panasnya. Kris yang keras kepala masih tetap berkutat dengan aksinya dan membuat Tao berada di lantai tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kris mulai turun dan mencium leher Tao, Tao yang merasa geli hanya mendesah pelan. Kris tersenyum menatap Tao dan kemudian mengangkat Tao ala bridal style ke ranjangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukanhhmppp –" Kris mematikan lampu kamarnya dan entahlah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. *bahkan author pun tak tahu*

.

.

.

Udara berhenbus begitu dingin menyengat tulang rusuk makhluk di bumi. Seorang namja jangkung tengah menyisir surai hitamnya di depan cermin nakasnya. Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya membuat surai lembut itu bergerak bebas, membuat sang pemilik kesulitan untuk merapikan rambutnya. Dia meletakkan sisirnya di meja nakas dan kemudian melihat dirinya di cermin.

_Tampan_. Pikirnya. Dia meraih tas cokelatnya dan memakainya. Dengan perlahan aki panjangnya melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Dia tersenyum manis pada pelayan yang ia temui dan sedikit membungkuk hormat. Namja itu berjalan kearah meja makan dan menemukan sang eomma sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk bekal makan yang disiapkan oleh eommanya.

"Ne, sayang. Tumben hari ini kau bangun sangat pagi?"

"Aku ingin menjemput Baekhyun, eomma. Aku merindukannya." Jawab Chanyeol – si namja tampan.

Eommanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendekati anaknya yang kini tengah terduduk manis. "Bukannya kemarin kau juga bertemu dengannya?"

"_Yes, mom! But, today I really miss him"_. Ucap Chanyeol yang cukup fasih berbahasa inggris. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar, sayang". Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Dia meraih roti isi di depannya dan melahapnya dengan mantap. Sembari mengunyah, dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, mulai mengetik sebuah pesan dan segera mengirimnya. Sekilas dia tersenyum kemudian kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Eomma! Aku sudah selesai! Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong?" Teriak Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar rumah. Dia mengambil kunci motornya kemudian menaikinya dan menjalankan motornya dengan sedikit cepat.

"Baekkie, tunggu aku ne?" Gumam Chanyeol dan semakin mempercepat lajunya.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih di kepalanya. Dia melepaskan handuknya dan kemudian mulai mengenakkan seragam sekolahnya. Dia sedikit berdecak ketika melihat noda di bajunya.

"Apa ini akan bertambah hari ini?" Lirihnya kemudian memakai bajunya. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Dia memegang bibirnya dan mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia tersenyum, senang pangerannya telah datang. Tapi, wajah cantik itu kembali terlihat lesu saat mengingat hal yang lain.

"Apa aku benar-benar telah jatuh ke tanganmu?" Gumamnya lagi. Dia menggeleng cepat dan menghilangkan pikirannya tadi.

"Aku hanya simpati. Aku hanya merasa kau orang yang butuh teman dan kehangatan. Ya, hanya itu". Dia mencoba menenagkan dirinya dengan kata-katanya. Sering kali dia mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Drrtt drrttt

Baekhyun – namja cantik itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Seseorang baru saja mengirimi Baekhyun pesan. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. _Nomor baru_, pikirnya. Dia membacanya dengan seksama dan mulai tersenyum.

_**08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Baekkie, kau jangan berangkat sekolah dulu ne? aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku!**_

_**-Chanyeol-**_

Mata Baekhyun bersinar saat melihat nama Chanyeol terpampang rapi di akhir pesan. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa untuk menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol kemarin. Bodohnya. Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap karena tidak ingin namja tampan itu menunggunya. Baekhyun mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera turun.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya berharap hyungnya mendengar panggilannya.

"Di dapur, baekkie!" Sahut Luhan.

"Pantas saja ada aroma masakan" Gumam Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau sedang masak apa, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Sarapan untukmu". Jawab Luhan malas. Ia tahu adiknya itu begitu pintar bahkan melebihi dirinya. Tapi dia tidak suka dengan sikap adiknya yang selalu–ingin– tahu – walau–sudah–tahu. "Waeyo? Sepertinya kau sangat senang hari ini". Tebak Luhan.

"Shut! Hyung pintar. Chanyeol akan menjemputku". Girang baekhyun dan mengikuti adegan tembak-tembakan seperti di film action. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

"Chanyeol? Kapan dia kembali?"

"Molla. Tapi kemarin dia sudah berada di sekolahku."

"Oh, pantas saja kau sangat senang." Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya, berusaha menggoda Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, hyung!".

"Baiklah. Makan sarapanmu dan pergi bersama Chanyeollie mu" Goda Luhan dengan penekanan di kata 'Chanyeollie'. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel rumah Baekhyun terdengar begitu nyaring. Chanyeol – si pembuat suara berdiri di depan gerbang besar milik Baekhyun dan sesaat kemudian gerbang itu terbuka lebar. Chanyeol mengendarai motornya memasuki pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi rumah itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol memarkir motornya tepat di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Dia melepas helmnya dan sudah menemukan seorang yeoja paruh baya di depannya.

"Annyeong ahjumma?" Sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Annyeong Tuan Chanyeol." Pelayan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, memerikan penghormatan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk ahjumma itu dengan hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu, ahjumma". Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ekkheemm .." Luhan membuat suara-seperti-batuk agar Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kekasihmu itu ternyata selingkuh bersama Song Ahjumma di belakangmu". Bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun tapi dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun geram.

"Mian"

"Annyeong Luhan hyung, Baekkie!" Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga di teras rumah Baekhyun dan segera berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Annyeong" Sahut Luhan, Baekhyun hanya diam dengan pipi merona. "Wae Bekkie? Kau malu?" Goda luhan yang semakin membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Malu?" Ulang Chanyeol dan terkekeh lucu.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Baekhyun yang semakin malu. Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau kemari untuk menertawaiku atau menjemputku?" Tanya Baekhyun terlebih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Namun, sebelum menyeret namja kecil itu, sebuah mobil silver terpapang di depan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam dan memperhatikan siapa yang berkunjung pagi-pagi sekali. Kecuali Luhan, dia terlihat tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya pada namja tampan yang baru saja memarkir mobilnya.

"Annyeong?" Sapa namja tampan berkulit putih itu.

"Annyeong, Sehunie" Girang Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, mereka kenal betul siapa namja yang sidapa 'Sehunie' itu.

"Lulu baby, aku merindukanmu. Dan .. Kau Baekhyun aku juga merindukanmu" Namja itu berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Kau? Ah … Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun! Benar kan?" Ucap Sehun yang mampu membuat Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" Akhirnya namja cantik itu berargumen, malas mendengar ejekan yang akan keluar dari hyung dan namjachingu hyungnya itu.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya. Chanyeol memang selalu bisa membuatnya malu dan terpesona. Chanyeol yang dulu dan sekarang masih sama. Semuanya, hanya saja tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi, bahkan sangat tinggi. Seingat baekhyun, dulu tinggi mereka tidak begitu jauh. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang mengikuti jejak kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit berlari karena harus menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Chanyeol.

"Tunggu" Ucap Chanyeol lalu membuka tas ranselnya. Dia mengeluarkan syal putih dan memakaikannya di leher Baekhyun. "Hari ini sangat dingin. Sepertinya salju akan segera datang" Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya memegangi syal yang di berikan Chanyeol dan mulai tersenyum senang.

"Naiklah" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk naik di motornya.

"Kau tidak naik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Emangnya, kau bisa mengendarai motor Baekhyun?"

"Ani." Elak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Pakai ini" Chanyeol memasangkan Baekhyun helm yang sudah ia persiapkan. Kemudian namja tiang itu menaiki motornya dan disusul oleh Baekhyun yang berpegangan di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih geli dengan tingkah Baekhyun hanya menjalankan motornya.

"Kau tidak ingin berpegangan, baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Kita sudah hampir telat, jadi jika kau tidak berpegangan, 70 persen kau akan terjatuh". Jelas Chanyeol yang juga merupakan modusnya agar Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan – aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menaikkan kecepatannya. Dengan cepat tangan Baekhyun melingkar sempurna di pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan semakin menaiki kecepatan motornya.

.

.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, tidak mungkin". Gumam kyungsoo saat berjalan di halaman sekolahnya. Beberapa kali dia mengulangi kata-kata yang sama. Sejak kemarin yang ia pikirkan hanya Kai Kai dan Kai, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan 100 soal dari Jung songsaenim yang notebenya sebagai guru paling killer se-antero sekolah. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengingat bahwa ia belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Mampus!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo terhenti akibat suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Memanggil namanya dengan sangat tegas. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo melarikan diri dari pemilik suara itu sekarang. Ia belum cukup berani untuk menemui Kai. Tapi …

"Yak! D.O!" teriak Kai sembari menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo. Kai merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa diam saja?" Tanya Kai yang cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak biasa.

"Aku hanya ingin diam". Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kai mengerutkan dahinya yang merasa jawaban Kyungsoo sangat bodoh.

"Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain? Aneh" Ucap Kai dan mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau sakit?" Kini Kai memegang kening Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau ada masalah?" Kai terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau pusing? Appo?" Kini Kai benar-benar terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia terus menanyakan semua hal yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Dia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo samapi mengangkat baju dan celana Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak berani berkata walau hanya untuk mengatakan 'Aku tidak apa-apa dan jangan mencemaskanku'.

Kai menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kai yang sontak membuat mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan wajah 'Aku tidak marah padamu'. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah shock dan berusaha untuk mengejar Kai. Tapi, saat sudah tepat berada di belakang Kai, tangannya tak mampu untuk menepuk pundak Kai dan bibirnya kelu, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Beberapa kali ia mencoba meraih Kai walau hanya tasnya, tapi dia tidak cukup berani dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seperti terangsang sesuatu.

Kai berbalik, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa, huh?" Tanya Kai sedikit keras kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Kai memutar bola matanya kesal dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar aneh baginya.

"Ng …"

"Mwo? Kau benar-benar aneh, Do Kyungsoo". Kai kembali berbalik arah dan pergi. Kyungsoo kembali berlari dan kini tepat berada di depan Kai. Dia tidak ingin Kai salah paham dengannya. Tapi, sekarang dia benar-benar tidka bisa mengatakan apapun dan melakukan apapun. Itu terlalu sulit baginya. Dia sangat tidak siap.

"MWOGA? Apa lagi sekarang, eoh?"

"…."

"Kau mau menegerjaiku? Itu tidak lucu". Kai benar-benar kesal.

"Ng … itu …"

"itu apa? Kau diam dan tak bicara sama sekali. Saat kupanggil kau seolah-olah tak mendengarnya. Saat kuperiksa, tidak biasanya kau diam dan tidak memberontak. Biasanya kau akan langsung memukulku dan memasang ekpresi khasmu itu. Mempoutkan bibirmu dan kemudian sok menjadi seorang raja. Aku hafal benar bagaimana sikap dan sifatmu. Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Marah padaku?" Kai mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. Dia tidak marah, tapi kesal dengan sikap kyungsoo yang 100 persen berubah. Dan itu hanya dalam 1 malam.

"Aku …" Kai menunggu lanjutan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya takut mendapat hukuman dari Jung songsaenim karena belum mengerjakan tugasnya" Cerocos Kyungsoo seperti orang ngerepp yang tidak mengambil jeda pada setiap penggalan kata dalam kalimatnya.

Kai terdiam. Tidak percaya kalau Kyungsoo belum mengerjakan tugas dari guru killer itu. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Kai.

"Yakin apa?"

"yakin tidak mengerjakan tugas dari guru killer itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin!" teriak Kai.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Kyungsoo ikut berteriak.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kai lagi. Seolah-olah pertanyaannya tak ada habisnya.

"Ani. Aku ketiduran semalam dan aku lupa dengan semua tugasku". Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Berikan buku tugasmu! Aku akan menyalin milikmu" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan terpaksa, karena Baekhyun si murid cerdas belum datang.

"Baiklah. Kajja! Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi". Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dan secepat kilat Kyungsoo langsung menyalin tugas itu dari buku Kai. Seluruh anggota kelas melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa dari mereka berbisik.

"Apa kau lihat itu? Kyungsoo menyalin tugas Kai? Tugas yang diberikan Jung songsaenim?"

"Heum. Aku kira ini mimpi".

"Aneh"

"Tidak mungkin, pasti salah lihat".

Begitulah bisikan para penggosip kelas. Kyungsoo hanya berusaha menutup telinganya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, walau kini telinganya sudah memerah dengan segala ucapan temannya. Dia tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak memikirkan namja berkulit tan itu semalaman dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menutupi telinga Kyungsoo dan sedikit membuatnya tidak mendengar percakapan teman-temannya itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kai yang tengah menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajah Kai kembali merona melihat hal itu. Yang lainnya hanya berdecak kagum melihat kelakuan Kai yang begitu gentleman.

.

.

Beralih ke pelataran parkir. Dua namja baru saja memakirkan motornya. Namja cantik yang berada di atas jok motor itu masih setia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang si namja tampan. Beberapa orang yang lewat melihatnya dan saat menyadari siapa namja cantik itu, mereka langsung bergossip ria di pagi hari. Chanyeol – si namja tampan yang menyadari hal itu, hanya menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya dalam hatinya.

"_Sebenarnya kau kenapa baekkie?_" lirihnya.

Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam. Chanyeol tersenyum, melepaskan kedua jemari Baekhyun yang bertautan erat. Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang mencium bibirnya singkat.

"_Eottokhae?"_ Bathin Baekhyun. Sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya? Dan dia …

Baekhyun tersadar, dia masih berada di atas jok motor Chanyeol dengan helm yang masih menempel sempurna di kepalanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol dan melepaskan helmnya. Tapi, helm itu tetap keukeuh berada di kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun terkekeh lucu dan membantu Baekhyun melepaskan helmnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan mereka dapat merasakan desah napas masing-masing.

Helm itu berhasil terlepas dan Chanyeol meletakkannya di spion motornya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Bakehyun. "Lain kali, jangan memaksakan diri jika tidak bisa membuka helm". Bakehyun merona, dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengandeng tangan Baekhyun. Menuntun namja cantik itu memasuki halaman sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tepat berada di depan kelas mereka. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mantap, namun karena Baekhyun tak melangkah sedikitpun Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae?" baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berusaha tersenyum. Namun, matanya masih menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Ani". Singkat Baekhyun kemudian melangkah memasuki ruang kelas. Aura kelas yang tadinya ramai, kini hening akibat kedatangan dua insan Tuhan itu. Beberapa orang langsung mencibir dan ada pula yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan itu langsung menebak dan melihat ke ambang pintu.

Dan, SHUT!

"BAEKHYUN-AH!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada 8 oktafnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menadapati Kyungsoo tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan Kai di belakangnya.

"PALLI!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Wae-"

"Cepat keluarkan buku tugasmu! Aku harus menyalin sekarang" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan mengambil paksa tas Baekhyun karena gerak refleks Baekhyun sangat kurang dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo mencari buku tugas Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya.

"Dapat!" Girangnya saat mendapatkan buku coklat kekuningan milik Baekhyun. "Mana …. heeuumm … nomor ….. 37 … Dapat!" Seru Kyungsoo saat membuka buku Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar saat melihat nomor soal 37 di dalam buku itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih harus mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Xi Baekhyun!"

"Ne?"

BRAAAKKKK

"ANDWAEEE!"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW KALIAN DIBUTUHKAN!**_

_**NO SILENT READERS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Xi Baekhyun!"_

"_Ne?"_

_BRAAAKKKK_

"_ANDWAEEE!"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang asyik membersihkan meja guru karena hari ini adalah tugas piketnya. Dia merapikan vas bunga yang ada di meja itu dan sesekali melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang berada di samping Kyungsoo hanya sibuk menatap kesibukan Kyungsoo yang hampir tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun sejak tadi. Baekhyun yang masih berada di depan kelas bergidik ngeri saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Chanyeol, Kai dan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menyadari kini Jung Songsaenim sudah tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jung Songsaenim sembari menelusuri setiap tulisan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berisik, hanya satu nomor lagi." Jung Songsaenim memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya. Serta siswa lainnya, hanya bergidik ngeri dan merasa mengapa seorang Do Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sangat bodoh dalam satu hari.

"Selesai!" Girang Kyungsoo. Jung Songsaenim langsung mengambil buku milik Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas di depan buku Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah tidak berani melihat lagi dan menyembunyikan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari sebuah tangan mengambil buku Baekhyun pun melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya sekarang. Namja manis itu terdiam seribu bahasa, sedangkan Jung Songsaenim melihat siapa yang mempunyai buku tugas itu.

"Xi Baekhyun!" Teriak Jung Songsaenim. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ne?"

BRAAAKKKK

"ANDWAEEE!" Kyungsoo tuba-tiba berdiri dan baru menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang setelah memutar otaknya selama beberapa detik. Jung songsaenim berbalik arah dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau menyalin tugas milik Xi Baekhyun?" Tanya Jung Songsaenim penuh selidik.

"Ne .. songsaenim" dengan ragu-ragu dia menjawab.

"Xi Baekhyun, mengapa kau memberikan buku tugasmu?" Kini pertanyaan Jung songsaenim tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Mianhae songsaenim"

"Kau tahu saya tidak hanya memberikan hukuman pada orang yang menyontek tetapi juga orang yang memberikan contekan. Arro?"

"Ne songsaenim" Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua tidak boleh ikut pelajaran saya dan sepulang sekolah nanti bersihkan toilet sampai bersih!" Tok tok tok. Palu sidang pun berbunyi. Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka hanya menurut dan bangkit dari duduk mereka. Chanyeol, kai dan yang lainnya hanya menatap kedua namja cantik itu iba.

.

.

.

"Mengapa hari ini aku sangat sial, eoh?" Rutuk Kyungsoo sembari melempar beberapa batu ke lapangan sekolah. Kedua namja cantik itu kini tengah berada di lapangan basket sekolah. Mereka tidak tahu harus kemana dan melakukan apa. Karena, untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka mendapat hukuman dari Jung Songsaenim. Tidak. Tidak untuk Baekhyun. Namja cantik yang satu itu sangat sering mendapat hukuman walau bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan. Dia hanya di fitnah oleh anak-anak yang lain. Dan disinilah dia jika dihukum keluar kelas. Jika tidak, dia akan berada di atap atau halaman belakang sekolah.

"Jangan mengomel, nikmati saja. Sekali-kali kan tak apa. Lagipula, ada baiknya juga kan kita dihukum seperti ini?" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan temannya itu.

"Baik? Apanya?"

"Tidak ikut pelajaran, bisa istirahat lebih lama, mengistirahatkan otak, tidak perlu pusing-pusing dan mendengar ocehan dari Jung songsaenim". Ucap Baekhyun seolah-olah hukuman itu adalah kebaikan baginya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya namja-yang-tak-pernah-punya-cela itu kini telah ternodai oleh Baekhyun-yang-selalu-terkena-masalah.

"Kau benar juga. Ah! Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan disaat-saat seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Ayo kita abadikan" Ucap Kyungsoo dan mengambil moment mereka dengan ponsel putihnya. Mereka tersenyum senang dan beberapa kali mengambil foto dan di upload ke salah satu akunnya.

"Ah benar, kyungsoo! Kau bilang kemarin kau akan menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo kemarin di line telepon.

"_Besok saja aku ceritakan, kau kerjakan saja tugas itu, besok aku mencontek milikmu."_

Kyungsoo mengingat semua yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan hal yang salah. Sekarang, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Baekhyun? Dia sangat-sangat malu untuk mengatakan atau hanya sekedar bertanya tentang perasaannya pada Kai.

"Ng … itu …"

"Apa?"

"Ng .."

"Palli!"

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti orang gila saat memikirkan Kai semalam! Aku tidak bisa tidak membayangkan wajahnya walau hanya satu menit. Aku tidak tahu aku kenapa, tapi yang pasti aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kai dan dia selalu ada di kepalaku. Satu lagi, aku selalu gugup saat bersama dengannya!" Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar. Bukan, bukan bercerita, melainkan pernyataan berbelit yang menyatakan bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Kim Kai.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Baekhyun meledak. Wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah menatap baekhyun yang sedang tertawa dengan lepasnya. Bahkan, Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk di sela-sela tawanya.

"Wae?"

"Kau … Kau menyukai Kai?" Baekhyun sedikit sulit untuk berbicara karena tawanya yang belum bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik.

"YAK! Berhentilah tertawa!" Teriak Kyungsoo sembari memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan.

"Baik baik .." Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan mendengar penjelasan dari temannya itu. Baekhyun tahu, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Kai secepat ini.

"Eotte?" Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaanya.

"Eotte mwo?"

"Kau menyukai Kai?" Kini nada suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar serius, walau wajah cantiknya yang kelewat imut itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia sangat senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia juga tahu, di dalam lubuk hati Kai terdalam, namja tampan itu menyimpan rasa untuk Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin" Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir manis itu.

"Hanya mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan menyudutkanku dengan semua pertanyaanmu, Xi Baekhyun!"

"Ani. Aku tidak memojokkanmu. Hanya saja aku penasaran".

"Ng … Mungkin … Benar aku menyukai Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, bahkan Baekhyun yang di sampingnyam pun sulit untuk mendengarnya. Dia harus meletakkan telinganya di depan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku menyukai Kai, Baekhyun-ah!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun, tidak untuk namja yang kini tepat berada di belakang mereka. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat shock mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi. Sungguh, tadi itu kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakannya. Bukan orang lain.

"D.O. …" Panggil namja tampan itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melihat. Keduanya terlihat lebih shock dari namja tampan tadi itu. Mata Kyungsoo yang memang bulat semakin membulat, sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba untuk membesarkan matanya saat melihat siapa namja yang berada di belakang mereka itu.

"K … kai?" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol yang juga ada disana hanya menatap bingung tiga namja lainnya. Kyungsoo kini benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Salahnya, mengatakan hal pribadinya dengan berteriak. Tapi, itu tak sepenuhnya salahnya. Tapi juga salah Baekhyun, jika namja cantik itu mendengar perkataannya yang pertama, tidak mungkin kejadian ini akan terjadi. _Eottokhae?_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Mencoba tak ada yang terjadi, Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar keterkejutan mereka cukup sampai disana. Tapi, sepertinya Kai dan Kyungsoo belum bisa melepas keterkejutan yang mereka alami secara lahir dan bathin itu.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai. Jadi kami mencari kalian, dan benar kalian ada di lapangan basket". Jawab Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sudah bel istirahat?" Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari bel berbunyi, hanya memastikan. Karena Jung songsaenim bukan tipe guru yang akan menghentikan pelajaran sebelum jam pelajaran usai.

"Eum. Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Yang kau katakan tadi …" Kai membuka suaranya. Dia ingin memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah dua orang yang masih sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

"Ng … itu …"

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kai to the point. Kyungsoo menunduk karena tak mampu melihat mata Kai yang begitu menakutkan. Seakan-akan, mata itu akan memakan siapa saja yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam dan memperhatikan kedua insan itu.

"Itu …"

"Apa?" Kai terlanjur penasaran, ia tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Kyungsoo lolos tanpa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kai, hentikan!" Akhirnya, suara bijak itu terdengar. Baekhyun menghentikan aksi Kai yang selalu-ingin-tahu itu. Ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang kini hampir menangis. Wajahnya memerah, hidungnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kai dengan air mata yang terjatuh.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu Kai! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dan mengapa bisa begitu! Kau selalu berada di otakku! Entahlah, berulang kali aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu, tapi aku tidak bisa!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, terutama Kai membelalakan matanya atas pengakuan Kyungsoo. Air mata namja manis itu sudah mengalir begitu saja. Dia menatap Kai sejenak kemudian melenggang pergi. Ketiga namja itu masih terdiam, entahlah, mereka masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang terjadi.

"Kai" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kai. Kai menoleh kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan melihat kepergian Kyungsoo. Seakan mengerti, Kai langsung berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Waw!" Seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Dia hebat." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo" Seolah menjelaskan siapa yang dia maksud. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali terduduk.

"Dia memang hebat. Aku ingin sepertinya". Lirih Baekhyun. Dia menatap lapangan yang kini sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang. Chanyeol ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang kini telah berdiri seutuhnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Sinar matahari yang mencekat membuat mata Chanyeol menyipit sempurna. Baekhyun terkekeh lucu melihatnya.

"Kajja!" Ajak Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kemudian, dengan segera Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dengan langkah panjangnya. Dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan itu membuat namja cantik itu merona.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Luhan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Seakan hal itu sangat penting, dia sampai tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang kini tengah menciumi leher jenjangnya. Sehun – kekasih Luhan yang sudah bosan dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu pun menghentikan aksinya. Luhan yang masih sibuk tak memperhatikan sedikitpun apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun sedikit berpindah tempat menjadi di depan Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal saat namja putih itu sedikit menutup layar laptopnya. Merasa berhasil, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah cantik Luhan.

"Yak! Aku sedang sibuk, pabbo!" teriak Luhan dan memposisikan laptopnya seperti semula. Seakan tak ada habisnya, Sehun kini berdiri sembari membawa laptop Luhan.

"Yak! Kau mau apakan laptopku?!" teriak Luhan lagi. Sehun tak memperdulikan teriakan Luhan yang begitu menggelegar dan terus berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

"Sehuuuuuuunnnn, berhenttiiiiiii!" Kini teriakan Luhan benar-benar sangat kencang sampai-sampai terdengar hingga satu kompleks rumah. Luhan mengejar Sehun hingga ke kamarnya dan saat ia baru saja memasuki kamar, entah karena angin, setan, atau apalah, pintu kamar Luhan tertutup rapat dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Dilihatnya sehun sedang tersenyum puas dengan membawa laptop milik Luhan. Ia mengunci pintu kamar Luhan dan mengantongi kuncinya. Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang begitu kekanakan.

"Oh Sehun! Hentikan permainan bodohmu ini!" Teriak Luhan. Seakan tak ada habisnya. Luhan terus saja berteriak, walaupun jaraknya dengan Sehun terpaut sangat dekat. Alih-alih menjawab, sehun kembali berkutat dengan aksinya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerja Luhan dan meletakkan laptop itu disana dalam posisi tertutup. Oh Tuhan! Sehun menutup laptop Luhan dan semua file yang Luhan kerjakan tadi belum tersimpan.

"Apa maumu, Oh Sehun? Semua file itu harus aku selesaikan dan harus diantar besok" Luhan mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Diantar besok kan? Bukan sekarang" Sahut Sehun memancing amarah Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu jarak dari sini ke Jepang itu berapa, huh? Dan kau tahu betapa berharganya file-file ini, Oh Sehun?!"

"Dari sini ke Jepang? Hmm .. entahlah. Lalu, betapa berharganya file-filemu itu? … lebih berhargakah dari diriku?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jawaban Sehun benar-benar membuatnya geram. "File-file itu lebih berharga, Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengernyit. Benarkah dia tak ada artinya dibandingkan file-file yang berisi tulisan, grafik dan kolom-kolom itu?

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih berada di dekat pintu. ia berdiri tepat di depan namja manis itu dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan. Mungkin, Luhan salah bicara tadi. Itulah maksudnya.

"Mau apa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak berbohong! File itu lebih penting dari dirimu" Sehun terdiam. Benarkah?

"Lu … Kau lebih memilih file-file itu?" Tanya Sehun mulai serius dengan ucapannya. Jawaban Luhan tadi membuatnya sedikit tersakiti. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia dibandingkan dengan file-file kerja Luhan. Biasanya, Luhan tak pernah seperti ini.

"Yesus, bukan itu maksudku" Luhan memegang tangan Sehun. Tapi, dengan cepat di tepis oleh Sehun.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tak bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan file itu. Hanya saja .. aku rela melakukan apapun demi keselamatan file itu. Perusahaan ayahku lebih penting dari segalanya. Aku mohon agar kau bisa mengerti, Sehun-ah". Luhan mencoba membujuk Sehun agar tidak marah dan menyalahartikan ucapannya tadi. Dia berkata begitu lembut dan halus, sembari memegang jemari kanan Sehun.

"…."

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu. Tapi, aku mohon, mengertilah…" Luhan memeluk Sehun yang tadi membelakanginya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, menatap Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya memerah akibat menahan tangis. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan dengan hangat. "Mianhae… aku terlalu egois" Air mata Luhan mengalir sempurna, membasahi pakaian depan milik Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kepala Luhan sekilas.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Sehun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan dan berakhir di bibir ranum Luhan. Hanya sekilas namun mampu menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Oh Sehun yang selalu mencintai Xi Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup laptopnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sehun sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di sofa. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Dia mengelus surai lembut Sehun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu singkat. Namun saat Luhan hendak menarik bibirnya, sebuah tangan telah mendarat di tengkuk Luhan dan kembali memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan sedikit terkejut akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu tidak membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Wae, baby?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak tidur, eoh?" Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Salah sendiri, mengapa kau lebih suka menciumku saat aku tertidur, heum?" Wajah Luhan memerah. Dia terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya yang sudah sering terlontar itu. Ya. Luhan memang selalu mencium Sehun saat Sehun tertidur. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena dia terlalu malu untuk memulai sebuah ciuman.

Sehun tertawa, mencubit kedua pipi putih Luhan dan menyebabkan wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Memerah karena malu dank arena cubitan dari Sehun. "Kau malu, heum?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan. Hal yang paling ia sukai adalah saat-saat seperti ini. Menggoda Luhan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak malu!" Elak Luhan. Sehun yang tahu Luhan mengelak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya saat mereka sudah berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi.

Chup

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Namun, karena tak mendapat respon dari sang kekasih, Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan seolah mengerti Luhan membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun untuk mengabsen seluruh giginya.

Luhan mendesah nikmat saat Sehun terus mengulum bibirnya. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun yang tadinya terduduk di sofa, kini dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Luhan menindihnya.

"Eugghhh" Desah Luhan saat kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang merona. Bibirnya basah dan memerah. Saliva entah milik siapa tersisa di sudut bibir Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun menelan salivanya susah. Sehun kembali terduduk dan membiarkan Luhan berada di pangkuannya. Dia melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggangnya dan kembali menciumi bibir Luhan.

Sehun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah tempat tidur disana dan terus dengan aksinya. Sehun yang tak puas dengan bibir Luhan pindah ke leher Luhan dan membuat beberapa tanda disana. Luhan mendesah saat Sehun melakukan aksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Ada ap- AAAAAA" dengan sigap Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidangnya dan dengan segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baekkie?"

"Heum"

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW KALIAN DIBUTUHKAN!**_

_**NO SILENT READERS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 6**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Baekhyun._

"_Ada ap- AAAAAA" dengan sigap Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidangnya dan dengan segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun._

"_Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baekkie?"_

"_Heum"_

.

.

.

"Eughh" Keluh namja manis yang masih berada di ranjangnya. Sepertinya sinar matahari telah mengusik tidur manisnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian hendak bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan tangan kekar yang sedang memeluknya posesive. Namja itu mengernyit saat melihat tubuhnya. Ia tak memakai pakaian dan dia sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang? Oh Yesus!

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia merasakan sedikit sakit di bagian bawahnya. Ia melihat siapa namja yang sedang memeluknya itu. Dia tersenyum miris, baru mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam bersama dengan namja tampan yang masih tertidur itu.

Tao – namja manis itu berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kris. Namun, Kris malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Kris menggumamkan sesuatu dan membuat Tao mengurungkan niatnya. Dia terdiam sebentar, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Tao menguatkan dirinya, dia tak sanggup lagi berada disini. Hatinya sangat sakit. Kris tak mengerti, namja tampan itu tak akan pernah mengerti. Dia akhirnya membuka suaranya, berusaha Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku ingin mandi, Kris. Ini sudah siang" Ucapnya. Akhirnya, Kris membuka matanya dan menatap wajah manis Tao. "Kita harus sekolah" Tambahnya lagi dan kembali hendak menyingkirkan tangan kekar Kris.

"Tidak usah sekolah" Jawab Kris santai. Tao memiringkan wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin kau ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu". Oh God! Tao baru ingat. Pasti penuh tanda di leher dan tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, ia pasti tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Tapi, bagaimanapun, ia harus mencari cara agar bisa bebas dari Kris.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mandi, Kris". Ujarnya. Kris tersenyum, dia mengecup bibir Tao kemudian melumatnya. Tao tidak membalas ciuman panas Kris, ia hanya terdiam, tak membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kris bermain sendiri.

Kris yang bosan, memutar bola matanya dan menatap Tao. "Kau yakin bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri?" Goda Kris. Tao ikut memutar bola matanya malas. Entahlah, ia belum mencoba.

"Baiklah. Mandi sana" Akhirnya Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Tao memutar dirinya dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. Ia menutup matanya saat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia tak tahu, berapa kali ia melakukan itu kemarin dengan Kris. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit.

"Sakit?" Tanya Kris. Tao malah terdiam dan berusaha untuk bangkit. "Biar aku bantu" Baru saja Kris hendak membantu Tao untuk berdiri. Tapi namja manis itu menahannya. Ia sudah muak.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Dengan menahan sakit, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kris yang merasa ada yang aneh, hanya menatap kepergian Tao.

"Kau jahat!" Tao menangis. Dia menyalakan kran air sekeras-kerasnya agar tangisannya tak dapat di dengar oleh Kris. ia meluapkan segalanya. Betapa bodohnya ia semalam. Betapa lemahnya dia. Seharusnya ia mengatakan tidak dan langsung pergi tak menghiraukan Kris. Dia terlalu lemah, ia tak bisa menolak. Kris telah mencuci otaknya. Ia tak pernah bisa berpkir baik saat bersama dengan Kris.

Dia hanya seorang pelampiasan. Ya, hanya pelampiasan.

"Kau jahat Kris … hiks hiks hiks" Dia terus menangis. Tak peduli seberapa banyak air shower yang menyiram kepalanya. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi, dia muak dengan segala perlakuan Kris padanya. Kris sudah keterlaluan, ia melakukan itu dengan Tao hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Kris tak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya dia sekarang. Bukan, bukan secara fisik, tetapi bathin.

Kris tersenyum miris saat ia berdiri di depan kamar mandi miliknya. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana Tao menangis, meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya. Dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam, mendudukkan dirinya di samping pintu kamar mandi. Tao sudah sangat banyak berkorban, dan dia selalu saja memperlakukan namja manis itu dengan kasar. Tak punya hatikah dia?

"Mianhae" Lirihnya. Berharap orang di dalam sana mendengarnya. Dia tak bermaksud melakukan semua itu. Tapi, nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya tak lebih. Ia tahu, Kris tahu namja manis itu memendam perasaan teramat dalam padanya. Dia juga tahu, Tao sering menangis diam-diam di belakangnya. Tapi, ia juga tak dapat membohongi perasaannya. Dia mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi, saat bersama dengan Tao nalurinya, hatinya, jiwanya merasa berbeda. Dia lebih tenang.

Namun, selalu. Kris hanya menyakiti kedua orang itu. Baekhyun – yang ia cintai, dan Tao – orang yang mencintainya. Melukai secara fisik dan bathin. Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan akan membalas semua perbuatan jahat Kris jauh lebih kejam dari yang ia lakukan kepada kedua orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tak bisa menolak, egonya terlalu tinggi. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, tetapi ia takut kehilangan Tao. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah gila.

Baekhyun, dia hangat. Setiap kali Kris mencumbu Baekhyun, ia hanya merasakan kehangatan disana. Tapi, saat bersama dengan Tao, dia merasakan ketenangan. Ia tak tahu, hatinya bimbang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun dan memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Beberapa pelayan menundukkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melewati mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum kepada setiap pelayan. Kemudian salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Anda sudah makan, Tuan muda?" Tanya Song Ahjumma kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ahjumma tersebut ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah. Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk anda, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu".

"Ahjumma" Panggil Baekhyun dan menghentikkan langkah kaki Song ahjumma.

"Ne?"

"Apa hyung ada di rumah?"

"Heum. Sejak tadi Tuan Luhan ada di rumah, Tuan muda."

"Ah, baiklah". Song ahjumma menundukkan kepalanya singkat kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kajja!" Ajak Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol. Mereka menaiki tangga rumah mewah itu dan kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Baekhyun membuka knop pintu dan dengan segera memasuki kamarnya tersebut.

Baru saja Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat beberapa baju berserakan di lantai. Seingatnya, tadi pagi saat ia meninggalkan kamarnya, kamarnya terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Lalu, dia juga tidak ingat pernah memiliki baju kemeja seperti itu. Baekhyun menunduk untuk mengambil baju kemeja tersebut yang diikuti oleh derap langkah Chanyeol yang mendekatinya.

Baekhyun sedikit berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya melotot, kakinya lemas, bibirnya kelu, dan tangannya gemetaran sembari memegang kemeja tadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Baekhyun akhirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat adegan tidak senonoh di atas ranjangnya. Hyungnya yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun sedang ditindih oleh seorang namja dengan keadaan sama dengan hyungnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Luhan – hyung Baekhyun tersebut ikut teriak akibat suara teriakan Baekhyun yang kelewat batas. Sehun yang terusikpun menatap Baekhyun dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sedangkan Chanyeol ..

"Ada ap- AAAAAA" dengan sigap Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidangnya dan dengan segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang saat menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat shock dengan segala yang ia lihat tadi. Baekhyun terdiam, tak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melihat nanar kemeja yang masih berada di genggamannya. Chanyeol mengutuk Luhan dan Sehun dalam hatinya. _Bodoh_. Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baekkie?" Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang tubuh namja mungil itu dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Hn" Jawaban yang singkat. Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Dia masih terfokus pada kemeja yang entah itu milik Sehun atau Luhan. Chanyeol mengikuti sorot mata baekhyun dan dengan segera mengambil kemeja itu dari tangan mungil Baekhyun. Sontak, baekhyun terlihat terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Betapa bodohnya mereka! Mengapa melakukan hal seperti itu di kamar orang lain?! Seandainya tak punya kamar, mengapa tidak mengunci pintu?! dasar!" Kutukan-kutukan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya … apa yang terjadi?" Seketika Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Suara baekhyun yang sangat pelan dapat di terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya … apa yang Luhan hyung dan Sehun hyung lakukan?" Bodohkah? Poloskah? Baekhyun terlalu awam untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan dua insan yang tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sudahlah Baekkie. Kau tidak perlu tahu".

"Tapi …"

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah dewasa nanti, arraseo?" Chanyeol tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada Baekhyun mengenai apa-yang-dilakukan-oleh-Sehun-dan-Luhan tadi. Dia tak ingin mengotori otak Baekhyun yang sangat bersih dan suci itu.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menjauh dari kamarnya. Namun, namja mungil itu tak bergeming dan malah kembali melontarkan kata-kata aneh. "Apa … jika waktu itu … Kai tidak menolongku … aku sudah akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan hyung?" Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jika saat itu … aku tak memberontak … dan Kai tidak … hiks … hiks … hikss .." Baekhyun menangis. Ia tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu.

"Uljimma ne?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia meremas seragam sekolah Chanyeol dan menangis dengan keras.

"Mi … mianhae .. hiks" Ucap Baekhyun di sela tangisannya. Chanyeol masih tak mengerti. Ia harus mencerna semua yang Baekhyun katakan sejak tadi. Namja jangkung itu memilih untuk diam daripada lebih membuat namja mungil itu semakin menangis. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat dan sesekali membisikkan kata-kata agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

"Tuan mu-"

"Sshh" Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjukkanya di bibirnya saat salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka. Seakan mengerti pelayan tersebut menghentikkan ucapannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terditur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka kini sedang berada di depan kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kelelahan memutuskan untuk terduduk dengan tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun kenapa?" Pelayan tersebut bertanya. Khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya yang tak pernah beres. Pasalnya, Baekhyun selalu terlihat pucat, berantakan, kotor, kumuh, dan penuh luka setiap pulang sekolah.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada pelayan tersebut. "Dia hanya kelelahan". Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Hampir saja dia lupa mengatakan apa yang akan ia sampaikan. "Benar! Makanan sudah siap, tuan" Ucap pelayan tersebut akhirnya.

"Ah. Baiklah. Nanti aku akan ke bawah bersama Baekkie."

"Kalau begitu saya per-" Lagi-lagi ucapan sang pelayan muda tersebut terganggu oleh suara decitan pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat dua orang namja sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sedikit berantakan. Pakaian yang entah milik siapa mereka gunakan dan yeah .. itu terlihat sangat tidak cocok di tubuh salah satu namja tersebut. Rambut yang berantakan dan yeah … namja yang tidak cocok dengan bajunya itu terlihat sedang menaikkan resleting celananya.

Luhan dan Sehun – kedua namja itu terdiam melihat siapa yang sedang berada di luar kamar milik Baekhyun. Pelayan tadi terlihat shock dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Chanyeol terlihat sedang memukul keningnya karena melihat kebodohan Luhan dan Sehun. Dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kutukannya pada kedua orang bodoh itu jika sekarang Baekhyun tidak sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

"hm .. annyeong?" Sapa Luhan mengurangi ke tegangan diantara mereka. Pelayan tersebut mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan". Pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan majikan-majikannya. Dia mengelus dadanya sembari menghela napas panjang saat menuruni anak tangga.

Chanyeol memberi deathglare pada Sehun dan Luhan saat pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka. Sehun hanya memamerkan senyum bodohnya dan Luhan terlihat sedang mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekkie!" Teriak Luhan saat menyadari Baekhyun sedang berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh" Chanyeol kembali mengisyaratkan agar Sehun dan Luhan tidak membuat keributan. Tapi, sepertinya usaha Chanyeol sia-sia. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol di depannya. Sangat dekat. Mendadak wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi merah. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, langsung memegang wajah Baekhyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan khawatir.

"hn" Singkat Baekhyun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hyung?"

"Kau kenapa Baekkie? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mengapa kau tidur di pelukan Chanyeol? Lalu, di depan pintu kamar lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi dan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ini semua karena kau hyung" Chanyeol kembali memberikan deathglare kepada kedua insan itu. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Itu salahmu, bodoh! Mengapa masuk ke kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu, eoh?!" Giliran Sehun yang berbicara.

"Bodoh? Masuk ke kamar orang? Kau lihat! Siapa pemilik kamar itu, eoh? Dan kau tahu? BAJU YANG KAU PAKAI ITU ADALAH BAJU YANG AKU BERIKAN PADA BAEKHYUN KEMARIN!" Chanyeol berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ya. Memang benar, baju yang Sehun pakai itu adalah baju Baekhyun yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol sebagai oleh-oleh. Sehun terdiam melihat ekpresi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. "DAN LIHAT ITU!" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah pintu kayu di belakang Sehun. Dengan cepat sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

_Baekhyun_

Sehun menutup matanya, mengutuk dirinya karena telah salah masuk kamar dan melakukan –yeah-you-know di kamar orang. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan Luhan ikut mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh_. Satu-satunya kata yang pantas.

"hyung?" Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun – si pemilik suara. "Sebenarnya .." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "… apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Shut! Tepat sasaran. Sekali tembakan, Baekhyun sudah memojokkan Luhan dan kini Sehun terdiam. Sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi.

"Apa tadi … yang hyung lakukan dengan Sehun hyung …" lagi-lagi, namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "… seperti yang appa dan umma lakukan?" Sekali lagi Luhan tertembak. Dan mungkin, satu kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun dapat membuatnya mati di tempat.

"ng …" Luhan berusaha menjawab.

"Apa setelah hyung melakukan itu dengan Sehun hyung … hyung telah memberikan … seluruhnya yang hyung miliki kepada Sehun hyung?"

.

.

.

.

"D.O! Tunggu aku!" Teriak namja berkulit tan yang sejak tadi dihindari oleh namja manis bermata bulat itu. Semenjak pelajaran tadi hingga pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo tidak bicara pada Kai dan bahkan biasanya Kyungsoo akan dengan cepat menarik Kai sebagai kelompok sejarahnya. Tapi, tadi Kyungsoo malah memilih satu kelompok dengan Minseok daripada dirinya. Kai terlihat sangat frustasi karenanya. Entahlah, ia merasa aneh diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Akhirnya Kai dapat menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Dia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal kemudian menatap wajah namja manis yang tengah tertunduk. "Aku tidak suka kau seperti ini" Ucap Kai. Hanya kalimat itu saja yang ada dipikirannya. Ia hanya takut, tak suka Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Dia merasa ada yang salah.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Kai" Lirih Kyungsoo. Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menahan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Mianhae .." Suara Kai melemah. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan namja berkulit tan yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu" Lanjutnya lagi. Pelupuk mata Kyungsoo sudah bawah, lelah membendung air mata itu sejak tadi. Air asin itu terjatuh begitu saja, membasahi wajah manis Kyungsoo. Kai terkejut melihatnya.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air matanya. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Kai. Dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, namun senyuman itu terlihat sangat lirih. "Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Kau pulanglah" Katanya. Dia berjalan melewati Kai yang terdiam. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan? Dia hanya ingin mendapat kejelasan atas apa yang sudah Kyungsoo katakan. Dia hanya ingin meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo menangis. Dia menangis selama di perjalanan pulang. Sudah berulang kali ia menghapus air matanya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Beberapa menit kemudian, air mata itu kembali membasahi wajahnya. Matanya sembab, ia sulit untuk melihat jalanan yang cukup ramai. Dirasakannya angin menusuk kulitnya. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dijalakan. Malam. Itulah yang ia tahu sekarang. Tapi, ia ada dimana? Sejak tadi, ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Berjalan menjauh dari Kai. Tapi, ini sudah kelewatan.

Pikirannya sudah entah berada dimana. Hatinya sakit, tubuhnya gemetaran, penglihatannya berkunang. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan yang ia lewati. Ia berjalan, mengikuti nalurinya, entahlah, ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Dia menyebrang jalan. Entah sudah lampu hijau atau belum. Dia hanya berjalan, berharap dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

"Nak, awasss!" Dia mendengarnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang mungkin tertuju padanya. Ia kembali terdiam saat sebuah suara kembali menusuk indra pendengarnnya. "Kai .." Lirihnya, sebelum sebuah lampu menyorot pandangannya dan ia terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mianhae kalau chapter ini rada berantakan dan aneh. Alurnya juga saya rasa agak aneh. Tapi, berharap kalian mengerti..

Eotthe? ChanBaek momentnya gimana? Kurang ya? Ah, mianhae ne? Otak saya lagi diperas habis dengan THR dari sekolah, proses drama kelas, dan sedang sibuk dengan lomba novel yang saya ikuti. Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal Mianhaeyo yeorobeun!

Saya berjanji, chapter selanjutnya saya perbaiki dan perbanyak ChanBaek momentnya. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Dan, terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti ff yang aneh ini. Bagi yang sudah ripiu, terima kasih banyak dan bagi Siders juga terima kasih ne?

_**REVIEW KALIAN DIBUTUHKAN!**_

_**NO SILENT READERS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Virgin Snow**_

_Pairing : BaekYeol/ ChanBaek Slight KrisBaek_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance/ Hurt?_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. TYPO(s). Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like! Don't read!**_

_**No bash! No copas!**_

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 7**

**(SPECIAL CHANBAEK! KAISOO & HUNHAN NYANGKUT DIKIT, TAORIS ADA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!) ^^ *BOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nak, awasss!" Dia mendengarnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang mungkin tertuju padanya. Ia kembali terdiam saat sebuah suara kembali menusuk indra pendengarnnya. "Kai .." Lirihnya, sebelum sebuah lampu menyorot pandangannya dan ia terjatuh._

.

.

.

"_Apa setelah hyung melakukan itu dengan Sehun hyung … hyung telah memberikan … seluruhnya yang hyung miliki kepada Sehun hyung?"_

Kali ini Luhan terdiam dengan perkataan adiknya. Entahlah, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia juga bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tak biasanya ini. Mungkin, selama dia jauh dari adiknya, banyak hal yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. Dia harus tahu semua itu. Mungkin itulah salah satunya yang merubah sikap adiknya hingga 180 derajat.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan. Matanya masih menerawang raut wajah adiknya. Mungkin namja cantik itu bisa mendapatkan sesuatu disana. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia, wajah Baekhyun terlalu datar. Ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa disana.

"Iya Baekkie, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Ia sesekali datang untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun yang ditinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Bahkan, Baekhyun juga sering mencarinya dan membawakan bekal kepada Sehun saat hari libur. Tapi, untuk yang pertama kalinya namja putih itu mendapatkan ekpresi datar di wajah Baekhyun. Terakhir kali Sehun melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, saat Chanyeol pergi dan tak kembali. Tapi, bukankah Chanyeol sudah kembali? Ia cukup khawatir melihat kondisi calon-adik-iparnya itu.

"Aku … hks .." Tak sampai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun menangis. Ketiga namja yang berada di dekatnya langsung terlihat panik. Chanyeol yang notabene posisinya paling dekat dengan Baekhyun langsung menyambar namja mungil itu. Dia memeluk Baekhyun, sedangkan yang lain memperhatikannya dengan baik. Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Chanyeol, dia meremas ujung seragam Chanyeol yang tak ia masukkan.

"Baekkie-ah, waeyo heum?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah berhenti dari isakan tangisnya. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantik itu. Dia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan baik. _Dia semakin kurus_. Pikir Chanyeol yang baru menyadari betapa kurus dan ringannya namja di depannya. _Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kris?_ Chanyeol mulai menerka-nerka, mungkin ada baiknya dia bertanya pada Kai atau Kyungsoo besok di sekolah.

"Gwaenchana" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika dia menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di sekolah, pasti hyungnya itu akan marah besar dan malah akan memindahkan sekolahnya. Atau mungkin, hal yang paling buruk, dia akan membunuh semua orang yang menyiksa baekhyun seperti itu. Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana sifat hyungnya itu. Walau luarnya terlihat sangat manis, anggun dan menawan, tapi disaat-saat tertentu, dia bisa saja menjadi orang paling menyeramkan di dunia ini.

"Sungguh? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di sekolahmu? Kau juga suka pulang malam, Baekkie" Ucap Luhan. Dia benar-benar tak ingin Baekhyun menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia tersenyum manis. "Ani hyung, na gwanchana. Tadi … aku hanya sedikit khawatir". Jawab Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan hyung dan calon-kakak-iparnya itu, tak lupa Chanyeol juga.

_Bohong._ Desis Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia tahu benar bagaimana sikap dan raut wajah Baekhyun saat ia berbohong. Dia tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Jeongmal? Ah .. mianhae Baekkie. Hyung tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Luhan yang tertipu mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Baekhyun-ah" Ujar Sehun. _Disaat-saat tertentu, dia bisa juga dewasa seperti ini._ Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol berkutat dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Kau pakai kamar hyung saja dulu, hyung harus membereskan kamarmu dulu" Ujar Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Chanyeollie, bisa kan kau menemani Baekiie?" Lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Chanyeol singkat kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Namja mungil itu hanya menurut dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menyeret Baekhyun ke kamar Luhan. Tapi, kakinya berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Kamarnya dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dan terlihat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Biar aku yang di depan" Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di kamar Luhan yang tertata dengan rapi. Terlihat beberapa foto yang di pajang disana. Chanyeol memperhatikannya sedangkan Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang king size berbalut seprai biru itu. Chanyeol mengambil salah satu foto. Dia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa di foto itu. Ya. Foto itu diambil saat usia mereka 7 tahun. Ah, mereka masih sangat kecil disana.

"Baekkie" Panggil Chanyeol yang berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi Baekhyun. "Kau ingat ini kan?" Chanyeol menyodorkan foto itu kepada Baekhyun. Terlihat jelas namja cantik itu sedang berpikir, mengingat-ingat mungkin.

"Hn .. saat ulang tahun Luhan hyung. Benar kan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang kini juga sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Hn.. aku kira kau lupa" Goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa. Adanya, aku kira kau yang melupakan semuanya" sedetik kemudian, senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Baekhyun yang merasa salah bicara langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Wajar 'kan dia bicara seperti itu? Chanyeol tidak pernah memberinya kabar, jadi sudah sepantasnya dia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah melupakan semua kenangan mereka.

Hening.

Beberapa saat suasana di kamar itu hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan membiarkan ranting pohon yang membuat suara karena goncangan angin yang cukup kencang. Ya. Musim dingin, wajar angin berhembus dengan kencangnya.

"Baekkie?" Suara bass Chanyeol menghentikkan aktifitas saling-diam mereka. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang kini sudah menatapnya. Entahlah, apa maksud tatapan Chanyeol.

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang cukup pelan. Menandakan ketulusannya dalam bertanya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah merasa ada yang janggal dari kehidupan namja mungil itu. Tapi, ia tak bisa berprasangka buruk dulu sebelum bertanya langsung. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak berpikiran seperti itu? Baekhyun yang jatuh di hadapan Chanyeol saat pertama kali bertemu. Penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan bahkan Kyungsoo pun hampir setiap hari mengobati Baekhyun di ruang UKS. Lalu, pakaiannya yang tak sebaik dan serapi anak-anak lainnya. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang berubah 180 derajat. Tatapan anak-anak yang lain saat melihatnya dan gossip yang beredar tentang Baekhyun. Lalu, ucapan Baekhyun tadi yang sempat membuatnya tersentak.

"_Apa … jika waktu itu … Kai tidak menolongku … aku sudah akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan hyung?"_

"Apa ada yang salah selama aku tak disini, Baekkie-ah?" Lanjut Chanyeol saat tak mendapat respon baik dari namja mungil itu. Baekhyun terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya menyeramkan. "Tatap aku" Pinta Chanyeol dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau berbohong pada Luhan hyung tadi?" Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang dapat membuat Baekhyun serba-salah. Haruskah ia berkata jujur kali ini? Atau berbohong lagi? "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengenalmu sudah sangat lama. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik" Tambah Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun kembali berbohong kepadanya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, masih bermain dengan otaknya. Haruskah ia katakan sekarang? Oh Tuhan!

"Baekkie-ah" Panggil Chanyeol lagi saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku .." Baekhyun menahan ucapannya. Dia harus menstabilkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengatakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin, ini memang sudah saatnya untuknya berkata jujur. Tapi, jujur .. ia bingung kali ini.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana" Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dia sudah menahan air matanya yang terasa ingin keluar.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan bertanya." Chanyeol menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Mengapa kau bisa terjatuh dengan penuh luka dan pakaian kotor saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku terjatuh"

"Bohong. Jawab yang jujur, Byun Baekhyun!" Terdengar dari nada suara Chanyeol yang meninggi, namja tampan itu sedang marah.

"Aku …" Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namun, dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu kelanjutannya. "Aku jatuh karena dijahili oleh seluruh anak sekolah. Aku juga jatuh karena ingin mengambil foto kita" Jawabnya akhirnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tak bisa berkata apapun. Dia dijahili oleh teman-temannya? Lalu, mengapa dia tidak pernah cerita?

"Aku … selalu seperti itu di sekolah" Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia tak menolongmu?"

"Aku yang tak membiarkan dia menolongku. Pada akhirnya, dia juga akan dijauhi sama sepertiku. Aku tak ingin merusak masa remajanya" Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tak keluar. Ia berusaha dapat sedikit dewasa saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dan mungkin, usahanya sukses kali ini.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku … molla" Setiap perkataan Baekhyun terdengar sangat lirih walau ia sudah berusaha menutupinya. Chanyeol tak tahu kalau namja mugil itu menanggung beban sangat berat dalam hidupnya. Dia menyesal pernah meninggalkan namja yang mengikat hatinya itu.

"Mengapa kau tak melawan?"

"Melawan? Tentu saja. Tapi percuma, mereka tak akan pernah berhenti. Jadi, aku hanya menikmatinya." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, ia mengambil napas lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan sekarang, molla … aku rasa itu hal biasa. Kau tak perlu khawatir". Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman di akhir perkataannya. Namun, Chanyeol tahu benar, namja mungil itu tak bersungguh-sungguh untuk tersenyum.

"Apa semua itu berjalan semenjak aku tak ada?"

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap Chanyeol, walaupun ia sudah menahanan semuanya. Tapi, namja cantik itu tak dapat bertahan saat bertatapan langsung dengan namja tampan di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hidungnya merah, wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Molla. Aku tak tahu pasti" Jawab Baekhyun kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Foto yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol tadi lebih baik daripada melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ya. Hanya untuk saat ini.

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya?"

"Molla."

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tidak mempermasalahkannya? Kau ditindas Baekhyun!" Nada suara Chanyeol yang rendah kini meninggi. Baekhyun hanya berusaha tenang walau sesekali menyeka air matanya.

"Jika kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ya … mungkin" Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Suara lembutnya bergetar, air mata Baekhyun sudah mengalir dengan deras, membasahi pipi putih pucatnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Direngkuhnya tubuhnya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini tak didapatkan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Aku … menunggumu … hiks … Yeollie .. hiks" Guraunya saat berada di dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengarnya, ia tak tahu, betapa bohohnya namja yang berada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Aku .. hiks … begitu karena … hiks .. menunggumu .. Aku selalu menunggumu di taman bermain itu … hiks … Yeollie"

Deg

Pengakuan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol terasa tercabik. Selama ini, ia tak pernah berpikir Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan seperti itu karena menunggunya. Chanyeol tak tahu, yang ia pikirkan hanya perasaannya, ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Menunggunya? Tertindas? Oh Tuhan! Betapa kejamnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau sangat bodoh, eoh?"

"Kau bilang … hiks … kau akan datang saat … hiks … salju pertama tiba, tapi kau tak datang, Yeollie … hiks .. aku menunggumu seharian disana .. hiks …" Sekejam itukah dia? Membiarkan namja yang dia cintai menunggunya selama beberapa tahun? Dia bahkan tak pernah memberi Baekhyun kabar tentang dirinya, pantaskah dia disebut sebagai seseorang yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun?

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku akan selalu ada disini" Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Dia mencium kening Baekhyun lama dan kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"K … kau tidak akan … hiks … meninggalkanku lagi, kan?" Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar. Walau masih ada isak tangis di sela-sela ucapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, direnggangkannya pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. "Tidak akan. Aku janji". Dia kembali mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok" Lagi-lagi, kedua insan Tuhan itu membuat sebuah janji. Entah mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya bagi mereka untuk mengikat sebuah janji suci.

Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa jujur kepada Chanyeol.

_Mianhae Yeollie, aku tak bisa berkata jujur padamu. Aku terlalu takut, aku juga masih bimbang. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku merasa harus melindunginya. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padamu. Perasaanku aneh Yeollie, aku sangat senang kau datang, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong, kalau aku tak ingin jauh darinya. Hatiku berkata lain saat bersamamu, tapi berbeda saat bersamanya. Aku tahu, jika aku memberitahukan dia yang membuatku seperti itu padamu, kau akan sangat marah dan aku tak ingin dia terluka. Dia sudah cukup menderita, dan aku juga tak ingin kau semakin menderita, Yeollie. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Dia merindukan Chanyeol, aroma tubuh Chanyeol, pelukan Chanyeol, senyuman Chanyeol. Ya. Dia sangat sangat merindukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi, dia juga tak bisa berbohong, bahwa ia mulai nyaman dekat dengan-_nya_.

.

.

.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Namun, saat hendak mengambilnya, tubuhnya terasa berat, ada sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Saat mata sipit Baekhyun berhasil terbuka sempurna, matanya langsung melihat kearah namja tampan yang masih menutup matanya dan memeluknya. Baekhyun tersenyum, di rapikannya poni namja tampan itu dan dia memperhatikan wajah tampan namja itu, melupakan apa tujuannya terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Ddddrrrrttt drrrtt

Akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar, ia segera mengeroggoh sakunya dan mendapati benda kecil itu sedang bergetar. Dia menggeser layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya di telinganya.

"Yeo-"

"_Baekhyun-ah! Tolong aku!"_ Belum selesai namja cantik itu menjawab, suara di line telepon sana terdengar sangat khawatir. Suaranya bergetar, mungkin ia sedang menangis.

Dilihatnya layar ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. _"Kkamjongie?"_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, kenapa seperti suara Kyungsoo? Lalu, ia kembali meletakkan ponsel itu di telingannya.

"Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak percaya. Terbersit rasa khawatir disana. Tak biasanya namja satu itu meminjam ponsel orang untuk meneleponnya. Apalagi, suaranya terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

"_Cepat datang kemari … hiks .. Kai … hiks …"_ Kyungsoo merancau. Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang teman baiknya itu katakan. Dengan segera Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menegakkan badannya. Hal itu membuat namja tampan tadi mengeluh dan membuka matanya dengan terpaksa.

"Baek-"

"Tenanglah Kyungie. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau dimana sekarang?" Tak sempat namja tampan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"_Kai … hiks … Kai kecelakaan. Aku … ada di … Seoul Hospital. Baekkie-ah … ak … aku mohon cepatlah datang. Ak .. aku takut … hiks hiks …" _ Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo menangis. Apa tadi dia bilang? Kai kecelakaan?

"Tenanglah Kyungie. Aku yakin dia tak apa-apa. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Pip

Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia berusaha berkata setenang mungkin kepada Kyungsoo. Jika ia juga sama takutnya dengan Kyungsoo, apa jadinya? Pasti namja manis di rumah sakit sana semakin terisak. Yeah, walau kini Baekhyun terlihat sangat panik. Raut mukanya berbeda drastis dari yang tadi. Kini ia bahkan lupa dimana letak barang-barangnya.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie-ah?" Suara itu menghentikkan kegiatan Baekhyun yang entah sedang mencari apa. Ia terlalu panik.

"Kai …" Ucapnya pelan.

"Kai? Jongin? Dia kenapa?" Suara bass itu kembali terdengar.

"…Kecelakaan" Lirih Baekhyun dan menyambar sepatunya yang entah itu milik siapa. Mungkin Luhan. Ia benar-benar panic, ia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun hampir sampai di pintu kamar Luhan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol yang tadi sibuk dengan apa-yang-sedang-terjadi memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biar aku antar." Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil kunci motornya. Tak lupa namja itu mengambil jaketnya dan sweter yang yang disana. Dia melangkah dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu hanya menurut dan menangis dalam jalannya.

"Kalian mau kema … OMO! Baekkie-ah! Waeyo?!" Luhan dan Sehun yang ada di ruang tengah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan cepat. Luhan sangat terkejut melihat Baekhyun tengah terisak.

"Rumah sakit. Kai kecelakaan"

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, Kyungsoo menunggu di depan ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya sedari tadi sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Bahkan, seragam yang gunakan juga sedikit basah akibat air matanya.

Dia menunduk, menunggu seseorang yang ia telepon tadi datang. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa Kai bisa berada disana saat itu. Rasanya, ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok agar dapat menghilangkan semuanya.

Dialah penyebab Kai disini. Tapi, bukankah bukan dia yang meminta untuk diselamatkan?

_**Sedari tadi namja berkulit tan itu mengikuti kemana namja manis yang menangis karenanya itu berjalan. Dia meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo – namja manis itu. Kai – namja tan itu terdiam sejenak dan mengambil napas panjang. Entahlah, mengapa ia bisa berpikir untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia hanya takut sesuatu terjadi pada namja yang dibuatnya menangis itu.**_

_**Disinilah mereka sekarang, pinggir jalan raya yang sangat ramai. Walau udara sangat dingin, tapi namja manis itu masih keukeuh berjalan walau tak memakai balutan lain di tubuhnya selain seragam sekolah yang tipis.**_

_**Kai baru saja hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo saat namja manis itu berhenti sejenak. Dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Kai yang melihatnya langsung melihat kearah traffic light.**_

_**Merah.**_

_**Kembali namja itu melihat kearah lain, sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Lalu, matanya terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan di dengan gontai di tengah jalan.**_

"_**Nak awaaaaasss!" Teriak seseorang yang tak jauh darinya, dengan cepat Kai berlari kearah Kyungsoo, berusaha menyelamatkan namja manis itu.**_

"_**KYUNGSOO!" Teriaknya dan dengan jelas Kai dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menoleh kearahnya. Merapalkan namanya dengan lirih, ya itu yang ia lihat dari bibir Kyungsoo.**_

_**TTTIIIINNN**_

_**BRAAKK**_

_**BRRUKK**_

_**Kyungsoo selamat. Dia terjatuh di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa luka. Otaknya berputar, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menoleh, melihat jalanan yang sudah di kerumuni oleh orang.**_

"_**Kai" Lirihnya kemudian bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan menghampiri Kai. Kyungsoo menangis, ia tak kuasa melihat Kai yang penuh dengan darah. Tangannya memegang jemari Kai yang sudah sangat lemah.**_

"_**Kyungie" Panggil Kai dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Kyungsoo menoleh, "Syukurlah kau selamat. Mianhae" Ucapnya kemudian menutup matanya.**_

"_**KAAAIII!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Dia memeluk leher Kai, namja manis itu tak kuat. Mengapa bisa Kai? Mengapa bukan dirinya saja? Bukankah dia yang ingin mati?**_

"_**CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi dan dengan segera beberapa orang yang ada disana langsung mengambil ponsel mereka dan menekan nomor yang mungkin merupakan nomor rumah sakit.**_

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Teriak Baekhyun saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis dengan menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

Namja manis itu berjongkok di samping pintu bercat putih tadi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Baekhyun-ah … hikkss" Tangisnya pecah saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya berusaha menengkan dirinya walau hatinya tak bisa tenang.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol dengan segera mendekat kearah seseorang dengan berseragam putih. "Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menatap dokter itu penuh harap.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tetapi, untung saja rumah sakit kami memiliki persediaan yang cukup untuknya. Kalian tak perlu khawatir, kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang. Operasi kami berjalan dengan baik. Tapi, ia belum bisa sadar dan kami akan memberitahu kelanjutannya saat pasien sudah sadar nanti" Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Benarkah dok?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera panggil saya". Dokter itu membungkuk sejenak kemudian melenggang pergi. Tangis Kyungsoo yang sepat tertahan tadi kini kembali meledak. Ia tak kuat menahan semuanya. Itu terjadi terlalu cepat.

"Ssshhh, bukankah dokter bilang dia tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dua namja cantik di depannya. Secara, hanya dia yang sangat tenang sekarang. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk melihat kondisinya" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Kai …" Lirih Kyungsoo saat berada di dalam. Kondiri Kai memang belum bisa dikatakan baik, tapi setidaknya, kondisinya stabil dan tinggal menunggunya sadar.

Bisa terlihat perban di keningnya dan beberapa perban lagi di tangan dan badannya. Semua orang bisa melihat jelas seberapa banyak perban yang digunakan untuk membalut tubuh namja itu karena Kai tidak menggunakan baju (tapi pakai celana).

Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo yang terisak, dia tak kuat melihat semua itu. Kai – yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan penuh perban, sedangkan Kyungsoo – teman baiknya itu menangis terisak melihat namja yang ia sukai dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Baekhyun secara tak langsung meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol dapat melihat itu, tapi dia memilih untuk membiarkannya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeobosseo, ahjumma?"

"…"

"Jongin sedang berada di rumah sakit, dia kecelakaan ahjumma."

"…"

"Ahjumma jangan terlalu panic. Keadaannya sudah stabil dan hanya menunggunya sadar."

"…"

"Ahjumma kemari besok saja, aku akan menemani Jongin disini."

"…"

"Ne ahjumma, jangan khawatir".

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di line telepon. Baekhyun tahu pasti yang ditelepon tadi adalah ibu Kai. Dia bisa mendengar Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut nama Kai dan memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan ahjumma. Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan kembali focus pada kedua namja di depannya.

"Aku akan membeli makanan dan minuman. Kalian tunggu disini, ne?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sejenak sebelum melenggang pergi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti lapar. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun belum makan sesuap nasipun sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Lalu Kyungsoo, pasti dia belum pulang sekolah, terlihat dari seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan pasti, dia belum makan. Jadi, untuk menetralkan suasana, Chanyeol memilih untuk membelikan kedua namja itu beberapa makanan. Apalagi, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Itulah pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat merasakan Kyungsoo sudah berhenti terisak. Kyungsoo menatap kearah Baekhyun kemudian beralih melihat Kai.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Itu terjadi terlalu cepat" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

"Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Berantakan, kotor, dan … luka? "Kau terluka Kyungsoo! Aku akan keluar untuk mencari obat" Dengan segera Baekhyun keluar dan beberapa menit kemudian masuk dengan membawa peralatan medis yang diberikan oleh suster tadi.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobatimu" Suruh Baekhyun. Dengan turut, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat sana dan Baekhyun mulai mengobati kyungsoo dengan sangat hati-hati. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia juga tak ingin mengusutnya lebih lanjut. Pasti Kyungsoo juga ikut dalam kecelakaan itu. Banyak luka di sekitar kaki dan tangan namja itu. Di wajahnya juga terdapat luka.

_Sebenarnya ada apa?_

Baekhyun rasa, sudah sangat sering ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hari ini, membuatnya sangat-sangat lelah. Rasanya, ia ingin semua itu adalah mimpi dan ia kembali pada masa dimana dirinya belum mengalami semua itu.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Huuuaaa! Sebelumnya saya minta maaf lagi dan lagi. Jelek ya? Gak ada sedih dan romantisnya ya? Huuuaaa, mau nangis deh waktu post chapter yang ini. Rasanya ini yang terburuk dari semuanya. _But, I hope you like it guys_ ..

Otte? Full ChanBaek moment! Masih kurang? Apanya? Saya akan berusaha lebih baik.

Dan, terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti ff yang aneh ini. Bagi yang sudah ripiu, terima kasih banyak dan bagi Siders juga terima kasih ne?

Mian gak pernah bales ripiu kalian. Tapi saya tetap baca kok ..

_**REVIEW KALIAN DIBUTUHKAN!**_

_**NO SILENT READERS!**_

_**(tolong hargain author ne?)**_

_***BOW**_


End file.
